Chuck vs The Office
by 00Awesome
Summary: AU fic. Chuck and Sarah are working together in an office with no CIA, no spies and no Intersect, just two people working together. With Chuck's new job and Sarah getting over her cheating ex, maybe they can help each other out. Very Charah. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs The Office**

**AN: Okay, so this fic might sound weird but I am weird I guess and I've had this idea for ages. Anyway a lot of people I know are heading off to university/college in a couple of months and they're all pretty much taking business courses so I had a random idea pop into my head. What if Chuck and Sarah worked in an office? Maybe a couple of old characters returning? Anyway this is totally AU since there's no CIA or Intersect involved (actually that depends on whether I get bored mwahahaha) in this story Chuck did get kicked out of Stanford and Sarah has just gone through a break up with her cheating ex boyfriend (three guesses to guess who that is). But even without the CIA Chuck and Sarah will not get together imediately and their relationships will not be without hurdles.  
><strong> **  
>Anyway hope you guys enjoy. Please review.<br>****  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He was damn sick of two years at the Buymore. Fixing computers for eleven bucks an hour had not been what he planned to do for the rest of his life when he'd first entered Stanford on scholarship, but there was of course that messy matter of being kicked out for something he hadn't actually done. So after applying for new jobs for a couple of weeks, Chuck Bartowski was ecstatsic when he received the call to be be the new Junior Head of IT and Banes and Co. Industries. Ellie was thrilled for her little brother, Morgan- not so much.

Despite knowing it was good for his best friend Morgan was sad that they would no longer ber working together and tried to pull a few guilt trips to make him stay, but Chuck told him that they'd have Call of Duty night at least once a week making the bearded one happy again.

The day had finally arrived and Chuck dressed in a business suit and his trademark Converse All Stars. The building was massive, at least fifteen storeys by Chuck's estimates, he parked his car and headed into the building, he approached a receptionist- a brown haired girl and asked where he should go.

"Excuse me, um would you happen to know what floor IT is on?" he asked politely.

"You're the new guy right? Mr Banes said something about that. Bartruski? Right?"

"Bartowski," he corrected.

"Uh huh," the receptionist says while texting someone back on her phone. "Um fifth floor. Ask Bob for Goodwin."

"Thanks," Chuck replies before stepping into an elevator. He presses the button for the fifth floor, excited and nervous about the new job. Chuck exited the elevator and approached the IT department. There was a man with dark hair looking at a computer screen, he guessed it was Bob.

"Um excuse me, are you Bob?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I am!" the man smiled. "And you are?" the guy was unusually energetic, Chuck thought.

"Chuck, Chuck Bartowski I'm the new junior head of IT, the girl downstarirs told me to ask you for Goodwin?"

"Oh yeah, you're the new kid on the block," Bob replied. "I think Goodwin's done with his meeting, follow me."

Chuck followed Bob among desks and cubicles to an office door. _Frank Goodwin, Head of IT _ it said on the door. Chuck gulped. This was his new boss. Bob knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Bob opened the door and Chuck followed him in. The office was pretty big, there was a glass top desk which his new boss was sitting behind. A filing cabinet, shelf and a mini fridge as well as a bunch of spare computer parts in the corner of the room and a table and chairs for meetings.

"Mr Goodwin," Bob spoke. "This is Chuck Bartowski, he's the guy who got the job."

"Of course, of course," Goodwin said. "Come in." Bob left the room and closed the door as Goodwin ushered for Chuck to sit as he took his seat behind his desk. Chuck examined Goodwin. He had dark hair and looked about in his early forties.

"Frank Goodwin," he said shaking Chuck's hand. "But everyone just calls me Goodwin."

"Chuck Bartowski," Chuck introduced himself.

"Bartowski, huh?" Goodwin asked. "I met a Bartowski about ten years ago. Stephen Bartowski, very smart guy, a bit on the paranoid side though. Any relation?"

Chuck recalled his father's face at that moment, his father had always been paranoid about his work, whatever his work was.

"He's my father."

"How bout that? Small world, tell him I say hi. Anyway, I'm getting of track,' Goodwin said. "You're job here is to take care of any computer problems and update the company's computers, stuff like that. I mean the people here are good at their jobs, but you catually wouldn't believe how many people I this office have computer trouble."

_Sounds like a higher paying Buymore,_ Chuck thought but nodded his head. "I understand."

"Great," Goodwin smiled as the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.

"Hello? No I'm okay. Just met my new junior head," he sighed. "Yes, another one, Maddock...Oh come on...besides I got a good feeling about this one. So what's up? Computer problem in sales? Seriously, again? Huh, okay I'll send my new guy over, might as well give him some on the job training…No I'm sure he'll be fine...Yeah, guy's got experience fixing computers... I'm not stupid, I wouldn't hire him if he didn't Alright, I'll send him. Bye."

Goodwin turned to Chuck. "There's a computer problem in sales. I need my junior head to go fix it," he smiled. "Sixth floor, just ask the receptionist. You can go to lunch when you're done."

Chuck nodded his head. "Will do, sir."

* * *

><p>Chuck wondered what that conversation that Goodwin had on his phone was about. What did he mean 'Yes, another one'? Chuck shook his head. <em>I probably just have to get used to the new job, <em>he told himself as headed to the sixth floor where he asked the receptionist about the computer problem, she then led him to a cubicle, simillar to the ones he had seen in IT.

"Miss Walker," the receptionist spoke. "This is Mr Bartowski, he's the new junior head of IT, he's here about the computer problem.

The woman turned around and Chuck got a good look at her. She was blonde with blue eyes and he found her very attractive. Quickly he decided to play it cool.

"Um…I'm Chuck," he said sticking his hand out.

She smiled and shook his hand. "Sarah."

_Sarah. _He thought. _It suits her. _"So er…what seems to be the problem?" he asked approaching the computer. It was a Macbook Pro.

"It keeps freezing randomly," she replied. "So I can't get into any of my files without having to restart it and I have a couple of sales reports to submit."

"Okay, let's see," Chuck said booting up the computer. "Does it have the same problem with the internet?"

Sarah nodded. "It has the same problem with everything."

"Alright," Chuck said loading the computer, she didn't seem to have much on it. Internet, Microsoft office, Adobe shockwave, not a huge amount. "Okay, when did it start freezing up randomly?"

"About a week ago," she said.

"Have you downloaded anything recently?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well then I guess it can't be a virus," he muttered. "Could be a hardware problem..."

"Hey, Sarah," a red head called walking in.

"Hello, Carina," she replied rather flatly.

"Do you have the sales report for April? Karlsberg wants to know how the products went."

"Oh yeah, sure," she said fishing it out of her desk and handing it to Carina.

"So after work, you wanna hit Castle?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go home," Sarah replied. They seem to have forgotten Chuck was sitting near the desk trying to fix Sarah's laptop. He was never one to eavesdrop but he couldn't help hearing what was happening.

"Oh come on, you aren't still hung up on _him, _are you? He's in DC, Walker and it's been a month. Drop the feelings for erm...Bruce?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, not bothering to correct Carina. "I _don't_ have feelings for him, I'm just focusing on work right now and I'm not dating."

"If you aren't still hung up on him, then come with me to Castle after work," Carina said. "Don't tell me you're still into him."

"I'm not," Sarah replied adamantly. "He's a cheater and he can go to hell. And I didn't move back to LA so we could re-live our sophmore year of college and go party every night," she said, sounding surprisingly calm.

"What every night? We went twice to Castle," Carina raised an eyebrow.

"You've been asking me to go to Castle after work like every day since I arrived in LA."

"You're no fun anymore, Walker."

"Um...Sarah?" Chuck said. Sarah turned to him and remembered he was fixing her computer. Carina noticed it for the first time. "I'm not sure if it's a hardware or software problem, so I can try transfer your files to an external hard drive and reformat your laptop, but I don't have an external hard drive on me now so I'll have to take it down to IT, unless you have one."

"That's fine, Chuck," Sarah replied.

"Who are you?" Carina asked.

"Chuck Bartowski, I work in IT."

"Carina, marketing. Wait a minute, IT, you wouldn't happen to be Goodwin's latest, would you?"

"Um, latest?" Chuck asked confused.

"The latest Junior Head. The last one only stuck around for a month. Longest anyone has is two months. Hope you don't get canned and if you do you can always come visit me in marketing," she said seductively. "Good luck, Chuckles. See you, Walker," she said before heading off with the sales report.

"Okay...that was, um...weird," Chuck said.

"Yeah, sorry about Carina," Sarah replied. "She works in marketing so she seems to think very persuasively. Although sometimes that requires getting under your skin."

"What's Castle?" Chuck asked.

"It's a bar, Carina's favorite I reckon."

"What did she mean, latest? Do people in IT get fired a lot," he asked, a bit scared. He had just gotten this job, he didn't want to loose it. And Goodwin seemed pretty friendly.

"It's kind of long to explain." Sarah said.

"Actually, I'm on my lunch break after this. You wanna get some coffee and you can explain and I'll fix your laptop when we get back?" Chuck suggested, then he remembered what Carina said about Sarah's ex in DC. "Like as colleagues, or friends...n-not like a date or anything," he added rambling slightly.

Sarah smiled, she kind of found his rambling cute. "Sure, let's get some coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I am going to miss Chuck so much. Anyway, thanks for reading and please, please review. Reviews make me really happy.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chuck and Sarah head to a coffee shop about five minutes walk from the office. Despite there being a Starbucks across the office, they had decided to go to one further away to avoid more crowds during the lunch time rush. Chuck made his way back to the table with two coffees in his hand.

"So uh, how long have you worked in sales?" Chuck asked, breaking the ice.

"Couple of years," Sarah replied. "But I mostly worked in DC, I just moved here about a month ago."

Chuck nodded his head. "So uh, you from DC?"

Sarah shook her head. "I moved around a lot as a kid, I just went to DC to look for a job after college," she said, getting off the subject of her. "How about you?"

"I grew up here," he said.

"I see," she smiled. "Have you always majored in IT?"

"Well I've always been pretty good with computers so I majored in Electrical Engineering in college."

"Where'd you go?"

"Stanford."

"Really? You are one smart guy."

"I didn't finish," he cofesses.

"Really, why not?"

"Um I was expelled in my senior year for stealing test answers. It really sucked because I was only twelve credits away from getting my bachelors degree," he sighed at the memory of that day. "After that I went to live with my sister and her boyfriend and got a job at the Buymore for two years and after that well, I ended up the Junior Head of IT at Banes and Co."

"I take it you didn't really steal the answers," she said. Sarah hardly knew him but she could tell that he was a nice guy and wouldn't steal test answers. That sounded more like the kind of thing that...no, never mind, she wasn't going to think about him. Not now anyway.

"You must be a mind reader," he smiled at her. She chuckled. "But yeah, you're right. It was actually my roomate who stole the test answers, put them under my bed and then he ratted me out to my professor. To this day I have no idea why...Okay, that's enough depressing memories about Stanford," he joked. "Where did you go?"

"Harvard," she replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Harvard? Wow, and I thought I was smart for getting into Stanford."

"You are smart, you wouldn't have gotten your job if you didn't," Sarah assured him.

"Oh yeah, what was Carina talking about 'the latest Junior Head'? What does that mean?"

"Well from what I'm told, Goodwin worked with some real pros when he started out, trained by the best I suppose. So his standards are set unusualy high. Aparently that's why he's really picky with his Junior Head's and if he doesn't think that they're up to par, he fires them after three weeks or a month. I guess the last one didn't last very long," she drank some more coffee and noticed him looking very nervous. "That was the last guy, I'm sure you'll be fine, Chuck," she assures him.

"Thanks, Sarah. I'm just thinking that Goodwin seemed really nice and friendly when I met him this morning, when he's actually well...a hard ass." Sarah laughed at this, but quickly assured him.

"Chuck, if you know what you're doing then you've got nothing to worry about. I promise," he smiled at her. "So," she said. "Tell me some more about yourself.'

"Hm...Well I live with my sister Ellie and her boyfriend, Captain Awesome, they're both doctors."

"Capatin Awesome?" Sarah asked, quite amused.

"Well everything he does is awesome. You know? Jumping out of planes, saving lives, flossing. My uh, parents kind of ran off at different times when Ellie and I were kids so she kind of raised me. How bout you, any family?"

Sarah wasn't quite sure how to reply to this. Should she tell him the truth or come up with a lie? She'd never told anyone the truth before, then again she didn't really feel like lying to Chuck. Plus she wasn't especially proud of her childhood, conning people. She decided just to be vague about it.

"No siblings," she said. "And my parents are kind of hard to keep tabs on so I don't really see them." _Not completely a lie,_ she thought.

"I see," he said, downing his coffee. "So, um, what prompted your move from DC?" he asked. "If you don't feel like telling me, you don't have to," he quickly added thinking again about what Carina said about her ex. "I was just curious, but if you don't wanna tell me it's totally fine," he said rambling again.

"Chuck, it's okay to ask," she said. "And it's nice that you're bing considerate about it." He seemed like such a genuine guy, and she found it quite adorable when he started rambling. "I moved from DC for this job. It was offered to me, it was a bump in salary so I took it." Again, it wasn't the whole story but it wasn't exactly a lie.

Half of Chuck wanted to ask 'That it?' but Ellie had taught him to be respectuful and if she didn't want to tell him, she didn't have to. Afterall, he and Sarah had just met less then an hour ago, so she definitely was not obligated to tell him everything about herself. He just nodded his head.

Sarah noticed that he wasn't asking if she had any other reason for moving, she reckoned he was trying not to pry and she appreciated that. It was kind of a test which he had passed, so she decided to tell him.

"I also broke up with my boyfriend for cheating on me, which you probably heard a bit about from Carina, while you were diagnosing the problem of my laptop. I figured, I move to LA it's a fresh start," Sarah told him.

"I see," Chuck replied. "And for whatever it's worth, I think your ex was really stupid to cheat on you."

Sarah smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So um, I have a question. What's the deal with Carina?" he asked.

She chuckled again, he was a pretty funny guy. "We were roomates in college and she liked to go partying...a lot. Old habits don't die I guess. I stuck around for about a month after college but then I moved to DC. She was pretty crazy in college, always went to frat boy parties, I remember. Came back to the dorm at like 3am, she passed her exams but she was always cramming," Sarah told him, remembering he college days."

"She can't have been that bad," Chuck said, half not believing himself. "And don't tell me you never went to any frat boy parties."

"A couple of times maybe, not nearly as much as her though. And she was alright as a roomate I guess but it just got really annoying sometimes."

"I take it she never planted test answers under your bed to get you expelled," Chuck tried to joke. Stanford was long over, why not try laugh about it? Sarah shook her head. "Then she wasn't as bad as _my_ college roomate," he paused. "What was it she said earlier about visiting her in marketing if I got fired? What was that about?"

"She flirts with every guy in the office," Sarah explained. "Every single guy at least. Maybe to keep her persuasion skills in shape or something, I don't know. Except for Daniels in finance, she won't go near him."

"Why not Daniels in finance?"

"He's usually acting like a douche. And when he's not he's got no personality. It's like talking to..."

"A two-by-four plank of wood?" Chuck suggested.

She laughed. _Geez I'm laughing a lot,_ she thought. "Exactly. It's like talking to a two-by-four," she looked down at her phone for the time. "We should probably head back to the office," she said. "Break's almost over."

Chuck glanced at his watch. "Yeah, you're probably right," he narrowed his eyes. "Or do you just want me to get your laptop fixed faster?" he said, jokingly. "Seriously though, I'm really glad we could do this, Sarah."

"Me too," she said.

"Maybe we can do it again, sometime?" he asked, hopefully. He's love to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied as they left to head back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think of the second chapter? I know it was mostly talking but apparently friendly conversation amounts to a whole lot of words. School's back so I don't know when I'll next update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, reviews make me so happy. <strong>

**-00Awesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Banes and Co., IT Department**_

After having coffee with Sarah, Chuck headed back to IT, where he started fixing her laptop. He managed to get the files out and onto an external hard drive so she wouldn't need to redo them. He also noticed that she had no pictures, music or videos saved onto her laptop, which he found kind of strange. But he reckoned it was her business and he had no reason to have a say in it. After he returned the laptop, he had a few more computers to fix two in finance, one in communications and he had to help update some of the things on the computers in the legal department. Chuck was feeling pretty good. He didn't even get yelled at. He did meet Daniels in finance and had to agree with Sarah. It was like talking to a two-by-four.

The day wasn't particularly hectic, so Chuck wasn't stressed, but he was still feeling worried about being fired by Goodwin, but come five o'clock, time to leave, he hadn't seen Goodwin and still had his job so he was relieved and headed home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sales Department<em>**

"So are you going to tell me how the date with Goodwin's latest went?" Carina asked, approaching Sarah, who was getting ready to go home.

"How long have you been holding that?" Sarah asked. "Few hours? That's a record."

"Yeah, yeah. So talk, Walker."

"It wasn't a date, we just went to coffee. Just as friends," Sarah replied as Carina gave her an 'Oh really?' look. "Besides you know I don't date co-workers."

"I thought you just turned down Daniels cause everyone else does," Carina said. "Besides, what's his name? Your ex...Bruce or whatever was one thing. You can't base your perception of things on one event. I still go get drunk, even though I know what it feels like to get hungover."

"I think we're straying from the topic," Sarah said. "It wasn't a date, he's just a friend."

"Denial, denial, Walker," Carina tutted.

"Are you ever going to stoop pissing me off?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not. But if you come to Castle with me I might tone it down," Carina said.

"For how long?"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Echo Park<strong>_

"Hey, guys," Chuck greeted Ellie and Devon as he walked into the apartment. Devon was on an exercise bike and Ellie was making dinner. Chuck hung his jacket and closed the door behind him.

"Chuck, how was your first day?" Ellie asked eargerly.

"Yeah bro," a shirtless Devon said, getting off the exercise bike to greet Chuck. "How was it?"

"It was okay," Chuck said. "Just fixing computers, updating things, nothing incredibly complicated."

"How were your co-workers?" Ellie asked.

"Alright, I guess," Chuck replied. He reckoned that he better not tell Ellie about Sarah or her matchmaking would start. "My boss actually used to work with dad."

"Really?" Ellie said, a bit taken back.

"Yeah, um I met him today and he asked me if I was related to Stephen Bartowski. Said he worked with dad like ten years ago."

Ellie nodded. "So, how was it? Work, a real job, not the Buymore."

"It was pretty great actually," Chuck said. "And I definitely needed out of the Buymore."

"Awesome, Chuckster," Devon smiled, patting him on the back.

At that moment Morgan burst into the room. "Dude! Chuck, man! Who is Vicky Vale?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Chuck asked clearly confused.

"Morgan, how did you get in here?" Ellie asked, irritatated.

"I figured you wouldn't open the door if you knew it was me. So I came in through Chuck's bedroom window. Or as I call it-The Morgan Door," explained the bearded one to Ellie. "So Chuck are you gonna tell me who this real life Vicky Vale is?"

"Morgan what are you on about?"

"You know, the one that you were having coffee with at lunch," Morgan said.

"How did you know we had coffee?"

"Chuck, who did you have coffee with?" Ellie asked.

"I was on my break so I figured I swing by and meet my best bud, who is now the Junior Head of IT at Banes and Co. Seriously man, well done. You weren't there so I asked the receptionist where you went, and she said that you probably went on your break. So I looked around the area and saw you having coffee with this girl who looks exactly like Vicky Vale. Dude! Details!"

"Chuck, do you have a girlfriend?" Ellie asked.

"What? No, El, I don't have a girlfriend. I don't, no, I swear. No girlfriend," he said rambling honestly.

"You keeping secrets bro? Not awesome," Devon said, with a thumbs down sign.

"So who was the girl Morgan saw you have coffee with," Ellie questioned.

Chuck gulped. He had no reason to be nervous, but he was not particularly good under pressure. And Ellie was like a freaking CIA interogator. "She's just a co-worker," Chuck explained. "Not my girlfriend, she works in sales and I needed someone to tell me how the company works and stuff like that. It wasn't a date or anything, we were just hanging out."

"So, you aren't dating Vicky Vale?" Morgan said, a bit solemnly.

"I'm not dating anyone, we are just friends from work," Chuck assured everyone. But still, as he was saying this he couldn't help but think about the prospect of Sarah being his girlfriend. He _did_ like the idea of it, but he had a situation at hand to deal with.

"Are you sure, Chuck?" Ellie questioned yet again.

"Yes, Ellie," he deadpanned. "I am sure that I am not dating anyone."

"Don't you take that tone with me, Charles Bartowski," Ellie said, sounding very mother-like.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Please can we just change the topic or eat or something?"

"Fine," Ellie said. "But we are not done with this."

"Oh great, Ellie what's for dinner?" Morgan asked attempting to walk into the kitchen.

"No, Morgan," Ellie said, blocking his path and pointing to the door. "_You_ are going home."

"You know, I do think of this as my home away from home," Morgan said. "So in a sense I am-"

Ellie sighed. "Fine. You can eat here tonight and tonight only. Understand?" she said, her voice sounding semi-threatening.

"Yes, absoloutely, of course," replied the bearded elf, giving a mock salute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castle, Bar<strong>_

Sarah was playing with her empty beer bottle as Carina flirted the bartender. She didn't know why whe agreed to come to Castle with Carina, she knew that Carina wouldn't stop ever truly bugging her. It seemed pointless to try get her to stop. Sarah's mind drifted back to random moments of her life. Her first con, being bullied at high school, college, Bryce, moving back to LA and then Chuck. Chuck- the nerdy guy in IT whom she had just met today but who she kind of took a liking to. The sweet, considerate guy who rambled a lot a fixed her laptop.

"Which one?" Carina asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"The ex or Goodwin's latest? Which one are you thinking about?"

"Shouldn't you be flirting with the bartender?" Sarah retorted, trying to get off the subject.

"In this lighting, he's not as cute as I thought," she replied. "And don't ignore my question, Walker. Which one?"

"Neither," Sarah lied. "I'm just thinking about work. Can you not assume I'm thinking about a guy?"

Carina sighed. "I know you, Walker, you are totally thinking about a guy. It's Goodwin's latest isn't it? Charlie, was it?"

"Chuck," she corrected. "And I'm just thinking about work stuff."

"Yeah, work stuff as in Chuck," Carina rolled her eyes. "You like him don't you?"

"He's a friend, Carina."

"Whatever, Sarah. It'll only be a matter of time before you admit it."

"I'm gonna head out," Sarah said. "See you tomorrow if you're not hungover."

"Ha ha ha, Walker. Since when are you so funny," Carina remarked sarcastically.

"Whatever, see you." Sarah said before heading out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Echo Park, BartowskiWoodcombe Residence_**

Dinner went by smoothly. Ellie's delicious cooking always made everyone quiet because they were too focused on eating. After Morgan left to go home, Chuck was about to head into his room to change and go to sleep, when Ellie blocked his way.

"Not so fast, little brother. We need to talk."

"Talk? About what, El?" Chuck asked, he was getting nervous at what she was going to happen next.

"This girl, you went to coffee with. Who is she?"

"Ellie, she's just a friend. There is no need for you to worry about anything. And her name is Sarah, if you must know."

"How did you guys meet?"

Chuck sighed. "I went to work and met my boss. There was a computer problem in sales. Her laptop kept freezing. We went to coffee as friends so she could tell me how stuff in the office operated. We went back to the office. I fixed her laptop, fixed a couple more computers and updated the software of one in the legal department and came home. Alright?"

Ellie knew that her brotehr was being honest. "Alright, sorry for the interegation but you know I worry about you baby brother," she said. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"It's okay," Chuck replied. "I better get some rest, goodnight El."

"Night, Chuck." Chuck closed the door to his room and as Ellie walked backed to hers, she knew that whatever was going on with Chuck, this girl Sarah and work was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, no Charah interaction in this chapter, this was more exploring ther perspectives of Ellie, Morgan and Carina on Chuck and Sarah. I will definitely have more interaction between Chuck and Sarah next chapter. Three day weekend so no school Monday, hopefully I will have more time to write.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review, reviews make me smile. :D**

**-00Awesome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck woke up the next morning. He was feeling pretty good, second day of work at a real job, no Buymore, no Jeff and Lester and most improtantly, he was working with Sarah. He got ready for work and headed down to breakfast, where he was greeted by Ellie and Devon.

"Morning, Chuck," Devon said. "Excited for work today?"

"Um, yeah I guess," he said, eating cereal. "Probably just more computer repairs and updates I think."

"Really? Nothing else that might, I don't know, interest you?" he said.

"Ellie," Chuck turned to his sister, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't badger him, Devon," she said.

"Sorry babe, I didn't mean to. But seriously Chuckster, you got lots to offer so if you are intersted in someone, you should totally go for it. And then the four of us could double date. That would be pretty awesome."

"Okay, first of all, Devon, sis, for the purpose of all closure on this subject. This girl Morgan saw me haing coffee with is just a friend, who happens to be a girl. Not my girlfriend," _God, I sound like I'm nine, _Chuck thought to himself. "And second," he said, finishing the last of his cereal and looking at his watch. "I have to get to work, because it's only my second day and I don't want to give my boss a reason to fire me. So bye," he said picking up his messenger bag and heading towards the door.

"Bye, Chuck. Have a good day!" Ellie called out.

"Yeah bro!" Devon said.

"Thanks, I will," Chuck replied just as he stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, dude," Morgan said chirpily, apparently appearing out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Buddy," Chuck jumped back, startled. "That was very stalkerish. You scared me. What's up?"

"Oh, not much I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, today. Come hang out at the old Buymore."

"Gee buddy, I wish I could but I have to get to work," Chuck explained. "But I promise, when I get back- Call of Duty."

"Oh," Morgan said sadly. "I kind of have this Guitar Hero thing going on after work. How about tommorow?"

"I still have to go to work, Morgan."

"Uh huh, oh I see," he said quickly. "You want to spend more time with the Vicky Vale look-a-like," he said realising it. "Ah, say no more, Chuck. We'll play some Call of Duty, some time."

"Morgan! That's not what it is-really, I mean it's not- It's just," Chuck began to ramble.

Morgan patted his friend on the back before heading off. "Ah, it's okay, buddy. Say no more, I understand."

As soon as Morgan left, Chuck jsut shook his head and headed into the car to get to work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banes and Co. IT Department<strong>_

Chuck was working on the laptop of a co-worker named George who worked in the legal depatment. There was something wrong with the hard drive and the keyboard. The laptop was a Dell 2010 model, so fairly recent. He was unscrewing the bottom when he heard a knock. Chuck turned around to find Sarah statnding there with a cup of coffee.

"Sarah, hey," he said.

"Hey," she smiled. "This is for you," she said handing him the cup of coffee. "It's kind of a thank-you-for-fixing-my-computer-and-now-it-_isn't_-freezing-up gift."

"You didn't have to do that," he said. "But thank you for the coffee and you're welcome for the computer," Chuck said, taking a sip of the coffee. "Long black, cream, no sugar," he said. "How did you know?"

"It's what you ordered yesterday," she replied.

"Well thank you," Chuck smiled at her. "I will be sure to return the favor, how about I treat you some place at lunch?"

"You don't have to do that," Sarah replied, although she thought it was very sweet.

"And you didn't have to get me the coffee, but you did that anyway," he responded, the he flashed a smile. "Please."

"Alright," she replied. "But nowhere too fancy. I don't want you blowing your first month's salary on lunch," she said. _Did you just make a joke, Walker? _she thought to herself.

"Don't worry...really first month's salary? They have places that expensive?"

"Relax," she said. "I'll meet you back here on my break."

"Um, yeah sure," he said. "See you," he called as she left his cubicle/office. He went back to fixing the computer. _Wait, did I just ask Sarah Walker out on a date? No, no, that was not a date. That was just friendly thing. Friends have lunch together. I've had lunch with Morgan...So it totally wasn't a date. Unless she thinks it it, she might think I'm being really forward. No, she doesn't, she thinks that you're just a friend. _

The debate went on and on in his mind until he decided to just treat it like a freindly lunch. He finished fixing the computer and went on to trying to remove a virus from one of the computers in marketing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sales Department<em>**

Sarah was writing the sales reports for the month, so far at least. They weren't doing too badly although the economy was definitely taking a toll on the profits, she flipped through the sales reports in November and tried comparing it to the month so far, however, in the back of her mind she was thinking about Chuck when Carina walked in.

"Hey, Walker," she said. "You still thinking about Chuckie?"

"Sales reports, Carina. I'm thinking about sales reprts," she said, showing her the screen.

"Hm, sales reports, that's all, sure. And I never once crammed for an exam in college," Carina remarked sarcastically. "Spill it, Walker."

"What's your deal?" Sarah said, turning the screen back to her. "You don't even work in sales and you're here like half the time," she said changing the subject.

"Oh come on, Sarah. Tell me you don't enjoy me hanging around here."

"Not when you're annoying me I don't."

Carina just shook her head. "Tut, tut, Walker."

"Go back to work, Carina."

"You're only delaying the innevitable."

"Goodbye, Carina," Sarah said firmly. "Go back to marketing."

"Can't. Karlsberg wants to know the statistics of the latest ads and I haven't done the report," Carina said.

"So you're going to hide out in sales? And _I'm_ the one delaying the innevitable?"

"Oh, shut up, Walker."

Carina hung out with Sarah for a couple of hours, trying to get answers about Chuck, which Sarah wouldn't budge for and playing Doodle Jump on her Iphone. It was amost time for lunch and Carina, who got bored of playing Iphone games began to press Sarah for answers about Chuck again.

"You so like him, Walker,"she said. "And don't give me that whold friendship crap. I know that you like him."

Sarah shook her head. "You shouldn't do this to me, I can easliy rat you out to Karlsberg. And I've told you somany times. I don't date co-workers."

"Why? Because of what's-his-face in Washington? Really Walker," Carina rolled her eyes.

Chuck knew that Sarah said that's she'd meet him in IT for lunch, but he figured that he'd come see her anyway. When he was approaching her cubicle, he heard bits of the conversation she was having with Carina. His heart dropped a bit when she said that she didn't date co-workers. But he quickly picked himself up, he really liked her, and if friends was all she willing to be, then they would just be friends for the time being no matter what he felt, he told himself.

He knocked on the cubicle. "Hey, Sarah," he said. "Hello, Carina," he greeted her as well.

"Hey, Chuckie," she said and shot Sarah a look.

"Um are you ready to go?" he asked Sarah. "No rush, I just figured that, uh-"

"No," she smiled. He was really cute when he was nervous. "I'm ready to go," she replied picking up her bag. "You better be back in marketing by the time I'm back," she glared at Carina.

"We'll see," the redhead said half-heartedly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cafe,<em>**

Chuck and Sarah went to a small cafe, also around the office area. There were a couple of other tables with people but otherwise it wasn't very full. They had ordered and were now just enjoying each other's company.

"And that's how we became friends," Chuck said, finishing the story of how he and Morgan became best friends in the first grade.

"Wow, Morgan sounds like quite the character," Sarah responded.

"He is. Ellie isn't particularly fond of him but he's a good friend."

"Why doesn't Ellie like him?"

"Well, he's always kind of had this massive crush on her since the fourth grade," Chuck explained. "He actually took her pillow as his date to the junior prom."

"Are you serious?" Sarah laughed. Chuck nodded his head.

"It's true. I swear."

"Sounds like you've dealt with an intesting bunch of people," Sarah said.

"Yeah, I guess so, how about you?" he asked.

"Oh, um..." Sarah didn't really know what to say, growing up she had never really stuck around in one place long enough to know whether people were very intresting or no. In college she had a couple of friends but she lost contact with them (other than Carina) and in DC, besides Bryce, she had mostly just thought about work.

"Well, growing up I was never really in one place so I didn't get to befriend many people and if I did we just lost touch a couple of months later."

"Wow, that sounds really sad," Chuck said.

_You don't know the half of it. _Sarah thought. "It wasn't too bad, I mean, I never really made friends so I never really had to deal with the whole awkward goodbye thing."

Chuck nodded his head, kind of seeing her point. He was still half thinking about Sarah's not dating co-workers rule and wondered what exactly had happened with her ex to make her think that way.

Sarah noticed that he had suddenly gone quiet and reckoned he must have overheard something that Carina had been talking to her about.

"It's okay."

"Huh?"

"You can ask. I take it you have a question you want to ask me and your kind of holding back," she said.

"Wow, you are really good at reading other people," he said. "Okay, um, I heard this whole not dating co-workers rule-what exactly happened to give you the idea?"

'Well, my ex in DC was an accountant and we worked in the same company. It was okay when we were together but when we broke up, it was just kind of hard working there with him. Not because I still had feelings for him but it was just really awkward."

"I see your point," he said. Chuck was slightly disappointed, but she was entitled to make her own decisions. They would just be friends for the time being. After lunch they went back to the office and continued on their own seperate things.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two Weeks Later<em>**

Chuck and Sarah had continued hanging out together at lunch (despite Carina's insistance) as just friends. Ellie and Devon had yet to stop badgering Chuck about Sarah even when they hadn't met her and kept insisting he invite her over for dinner. Chuck had made another friend at work, George, the lawyer who's laptop he'd fixed oftem made friendly conversation with Chuck when he wasn't working or with Sarah. All in all, this were going pretty okay. Well except this one guy, he was head of security, John Casey, who grunted a lot and in general, didn't seem to talk. Sarah told him that Casey was like that to everyone and not to take it personally.

It was on a Friday, almost time to get home, when Chuck stopped by the Sales Department to drop of some website-to sale related statistics from Goodwin to the head of sales, Maddock, he stopped by Sarah's cubicle to say bye. Suddenly Ellie and Devon's suggestions to invite her over for dinner took over his mind and before he knew it he had no time to rationalize anything.

"Hey, Sarah, I'm uh gonna head out. See you Monday," he said cooly.

"Sure, bye, Chuck," she replied.

"Hey, um, actually I was wondering if you wanna come to dinner at my place sometime. Like as friends," he said. _Damn, I'm saying as friends a lot_ now, he thought._ Probably cause she doensn't date co-workers and I don't wanna give her the wrong idea. _"Ellie's an awesome cook and she likes to have company around," he smiled.

"Um..sure," she agreed. "When?"

"How about tomorrow night?" he asked. "Say 7:30?"

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good," Sarah replied.

"Great," Chuck grinned. "Here is my adress," he said scribling it down on a piece of paper. "So see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," she said as they said their goodbyes and Chuck headed to his car. His mind was all over the place again. _She's coming, to dinner. Wow, she doesn't think I'm being too forward does she? Of course she doesn't, you said as friends didn't you? Did I? Yeah, I did. Okay I should tell Ellie, maybe she'll help me out? _Chuck shook his head and concentrated on driving, but one thought remained in his head. _Sarah Walker is coming to dinner tomorrow!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think of this chapter? I am back at school so I will try to update as often as I can, although I don't know how long that will be. Chapter 5 will have Sarah coming to dinner at the Bartowski's. Thanks for reading and please review, reviews make me really happy :)<strong>

**-00Awesome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chuck came home still thinking about Sarah, he opened the door and saw Ellie and Devon (both still dressed in their doctors clothes) watching TV together on the couch.

"Hey, guys," he says. "I'm back."

"Hey, little brother," Ellie says. "How was work?"

"Oh not bad," he replied. "By the way you guys aren't doing anything tomorrow night are you?"

"No, why?" she asked.

Chuck made sure to stay a relatively far distance from Ellie for what he was about to say next. "That's good, because I uh, invited Sarah over for dinner tommorow night."

Ellie squealed, very loudly, Chuck had to cover his ears.

"Oh my God! Really? Like as a date? Does this mean you guys are an item? Chuck this is great!"

"Yeah, bro, this is so awesome!"

"Ellie, I swear, one day you're gonna squeal so loud it's gonna shatter glass. And secondly, it's not a date, it's a friends thing."

"Chuck, you keep saying that, but the fact you always talk about her kind of tells me something different," Ellie insisted. "Look, you clearly like this girl and even if she doesn't date co-workers like you said it does not mean you don't have feelings for her. And now you've invited her to dinner- come on Chuck I can read between the lines."

"Sis, just because I invited her over for dinner, it doesn't mean we're an item. I've invited Morgan over, does that mean me and Morgan are an item?" he said, even though he knew that it was a horibble example.

"Chuck, you're getting away from the topic," Ellie said.

"El, we're just friends, that's it. So for the record at dinner, please don't do any dating suggestions, both of you I'm begging you guys," Chuck said.

"Fine," Ellie sighed. "But only if you drop the whole 'just friends' thing."

"But that's the truth," Chuck said.

"Uh, uh, Chuck," Ellie said. "You drop the whole just friends thing and I won't do any dating suggestion at dinner."

"But-"

"That is the deal, Chuck."

"Fine," Chuck said in defeat. "By the way she's coming over at 7:30."

"That's fine," Ellie replied. Then she paused. "And one more thing, Chuck."

"Yeah?"

"Absoloutely no Morgan!" she said firmly. "I don't want him over at dinner, understand?"

"Yeah, sis," he replied heading to his room. Chuck laid back on his bead, with his hands behind his head thinking about Sarah, he still could not believe that less than a month ago he was a sad-sack, college drop out working at a Buymore. And now he had a job he really liked and was working with a girl he could not have been more intrested in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, Echo Park<br>7:30 pm_**

Sarah Walker approached the apartment, despite what she kept telling herself, she was nervous as hell. _What's the matter with you, Walker? You've done cons when you were twelve years old and you weren't nearly as nervous as you are now. You're just going over tob eat and talk, you're just hanging out. No, you are nervous cause you like this guy and you haven't really taken an intrest in anyonesince Bryce. Don't you mention him! You're just having a nice dinner with Chuck and his family. And you're nervous because you like him. _Sarah's thoughts started arguing with each other until she knocked on the door. The door was answeres by a brunette woman.

"Hi," she smiled. "You must be Sarah, I'm Ellie, Chuck's sister."

"Hi, Ellie," Sarah said as she came into the apartment.

"Make yourself at home," she said. "I'll just finish up in the kitchen."

Sarah sat on the couch taking in her surroundings, it was a pretty nice place, a few photos, the TV with Chuck's game consoles at the bottom, it was nothing extravagant but nothing bare like her apartment.

"Hey, Sarah," Chuck smiled as he came out of his room. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah, me too," she replied.

"Dinner's ready!" Elllie called from the kitchen.

Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Awesome were eating a delicious lasagne that Ellie had made. Chuck was right, Ellie's cooking is awesome.

"Ellie, this lasagne is amazing!" Sarah said.

"Indeed, babe. It's awesome," Devon chimed in.

"Thanks guys," Ellie replied. "So, Sarah, Chuck tells us you work in sales, how long's that been going on?"

"Oh, a few years," Sarah replies. "After college I moved to DC for a job but I moved back almost two months ago."

"Are you from LA?"

"Er, no. I moved around a lot when I was a kid," she said, taking in some wine. At that very moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Chuck says standing up to answer the door. Ellie talked to Sarah for a bit when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Excuse me," she said, leaving the dining room just to find Morgan blocking her way.

"Hey, Ellie," Chuck said. "Look who decided to drop by."

Ellie shot Chuck a look. "What are you doing here Morgan?"

"Well, I was going to see if Chuck wanted to play some COD or Wii tennis, but apparently you're busy," Morgan explained. "And per your request last week, I decided to use the proper entrance instead of the Morgan Door."

"The Morgan Door?" Sarah asked.

"My bedroom window," Chuck replies.

"Yep, hi, Morgan Grimes," Morgan says introducing himself to Sarah. "Chuck's best friend and hetro life partner."

"Sarah Walker, I'm Chuck's friend from work," she gives a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you," Morgan says before he start sniffing like a bomb-sniffing dog. "Ellie, have you made your delicious lasagne?"

"Yes I have Morgan, but you're not getting any, now go home," Ellie demands.

"I come all this way to spend some quality game time with my best friend and-"

"No Morgan!" Ellie states firmly.

"Well, buddy I guess you could stay a little while," Chuck suggests rather meekly.

"Excellent!" Morgan cheers. "I'll go get a plate," he says heading off into the kitchen.

"Chuck, can I see you for a minute, in private," Ellie said, not really giving Chuck another option as they go into the kitchen as Morgan comes back with his plate. "What was that? I told you no Morgan!" Ellie whispered loudly.

"Come on, El, Morgan_ is_ my best friend. And I didn't invite him over."

"Yeah, but you invited him to stay over, Chuck."

"Sis, it's Morgan I doubt he can do any real damage."

The two of them head back to the dining room, where Chuck overhears Morgan.

"It's really nice to meet you, Sarah," Morgan said swallowing his lassagne. "Chuck talks about you all the time."

Chuck cringed as Sarah turned to face him, she had a rather amused look on her face.

"Really?" Chuck shot her a nervous smile.

"Oh yeah, tons," Morgan replied, taking in another forkful of lasagne.

"No real damage, eh baby brother?" Ellie whispers to Chuck as she passes by him.

"...Yeah when I ask him about work, he usually talks about you," Chuck hears Morgan telling Sarah. He had to think fast, man Morgan just didn't know when to shut up or what not to say.

Chuck forced a laugh. "Haha, good one Morgan! He's kidding, he's always kidding, that's my pal Morgan," Chuck said. It might not be the best plan but it was something and it would have to work for now. He shot Morgan a look hoping he'd play along but his best friend just looked plain confused.

"Chuck are you feeling okay?" Morgan asked.

"Just fine buddy," Chuck muttered. "Just fine."

"Good," Morgan said. "So, Sarah, did Chuck ever tell you about the time he got my pants back from some bullies?"

* * *

><p>The night went on smoothly, dinner was fantastic and Sarah really enjoyed spending time with Ellie and Devon, she even tolereated Morgan who she found rather quirky and amusing with all his childhood stories about himself and Chuck but most of all she just liked being around Chuck. He was a sweet, genuine guy who she could easily see any girl falling for. The night came to a close and Chuck walked her to her car.<p>

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she said. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, I'm glad you had fun," he replied. "Maybe we can do this again sometime, you know, if you want to."

"I'd love to," she smiled.

"Really?" She nodded. "Great," Chuck grinned. "Well, then I guess I'll see you at work on Monday."

"Of course."

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Chuck."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Sorry if this is bad but I wanted to get something out before I left for camp since I won't have any internet access for a week. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. Reviews are what makes me smile :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sunlight streamed through his curtains, alerting Chuck Bartowski that a new day had come. It was Sunday, the morning after Sarah had had dinner at his place, he wandered down for breakfast, Ellie was gone but Devon was there.

"Hey, Awesome," Chuck said.

"Morning, Chuck. How'd you sleep?"

"Alright, where's Ellie?"

"Oh, she had an early shift at the hospital," Devon explained. "Any plans today?"

"Devon, I've told you before, I love you like a brother but I'm not working out with you," Chuck said pouring himself some cereal."I don't know, maybe I'll visit the old Buymore, hang out with Morgan, I dunno." Devon nodded his head. "So uh, what do you think of Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"She's awesome, way better than Jill, for sure, bro," Devon replied. "I don't see why you don't want to pursue a relationship with her, she seems pretty great, Chuckster. If I were you I probably would have already asked her out."

"It's not that I don't want to pursue a relationship with her," Chuck tried to explain. "I mean, she's amazing and I'd love to but you know, she just got out of a relationship and we work together and I don't want to seem very forward or anything," Chuck was beginning to ramble.

"Chuck, if you really like her, you should go for it. I mean, if you really like her, the risk should be worth it," Devon told him. "Just saying, bro," he said patting Chuck on the back. "Well my shift starts soon, I should get going."

"Thanks for the advice, Devon."

"No problem, bro."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Burbank Buymore<em>**

Chuck headed into the Buymore to hang out with Morgan. Even if he was working, Chuck knew well enough Morgan never did any work and doubted he would start now of all times. The bearded one was very glad to see his best friend.

"Hey, Chuck!" Morgan grinned. "Mi compadre, what brings you here?"

"Just figured I'd hang out with you today," Chuck shrugged. "If that's okay?"

"Yeah, buddy, sure," Morgan said leading him into the store, however, they were stopped by Jeff and Lester.

"Morgan," Lester said. "And Chuck, what a nice surprise to see you," Lester said.

"Yeah, how are things now that you've become a big shot corporate sellout?" Jeff added.

"Um, what's this about exactly?" Chuck asked very confused.

"Oh? You don't get it? Well, Charles I suppose that it's possible that now in your big shot company in your big shot position, you've forgotten, lost sight of the struggles of the everyday common, working class man are like."

"Huh?"

"It's all gone to your head," Jeff said.

"Yes, indeed, I believe Jeffery here, is right Charles. How long have you been in that position, three weeks, a month? Tops? It's all gone to your head, you don't understand what it's like to be working class anymore," Lester shook his head. "Don't understand at all."

Chuck narrowed his eyes slightly, still a bit confused. "Um...okay."

"No, you'll never understand again what it means to be the ones doing all the hard work and getting no credit, no, probably never again...BUT, if you're that desperate Chuck, I'll give you a solution to your problems."

Chuck and Morgan exchanged confused glances.

Lester produced a CD labeled JEFFSTER and handed it to Chuck.

"What's this?"

"That, is made by Jeffery and myself, it's a some music, compiled together done Jefster style. If you would put that on some of the computers of your big shot co-workers, it would be a sign that you are still in touch with the common working class man."

Chuck examined the CD. "Guys I really don't think my boss would approve if I did that," Chuck said. "Sorry."

"Putting your career in front of people like us, people you used to work with. Come on Jeffery, we don't need to hang around corporate stooges like him,let's go!" Lester declared as he and Jeff went off.

"So everything at the Buymore is the same," Chuck remarked.

"Yep, just like you left it buddy," Morgan replied.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday, <em>****_Banes and Co._**

**_IT__ Department_**

"Hey Chuck," George said approaching Chuck at his usual station, fixing computers. Aside from Sarah, George-a lawyer- was really the only friend Chuck had at work, he was pretty young at most a year or two older than Chuck and had black hair and dark shadowy eyes, but was a pretty friendly guy.

"Oh, uh hi Geroge," Chuck replied, half his mind was on the computer he was repairing, the other half-not so surprisingly- was on Sarah.

"Crawford wants to know if you're done with his laptop," George said. "He's been bitching about having to hand-write everything while it's being repaired," he smiled.

"Oh yeah," Chuck said reaching into a corner and pulling out an HP business notebook. It was a 4510 model. "Here, it should be okay for now. Although this model seems pretty faulty. The mouse should stop freezing and it should be able to print and start up properly now."

"You are a genius, Chuck," George smiled.

"Thanks George, it's really nothing," Chuck replied. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was okay, my ex had Kyle this weekend so it was pretty quiet. How about you? Do anything fun?"

"Oh uh, not really. Had a friend over for dinner, hung out with a different friend yesterday."

"Anyone I know?" George asked, he was also flipping through some documents for the paralegals.

"Do you know Sarah in sales?"

George stopped looking at the documents. "Wait, Sarah in sales, as in Sarah Walker?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Wow," was all George said.

"Wow, wow, what do you mean wow?" Chuck asked.

"It's nothing you know I mean you've seen her and she's pretty hot and no one has really er, how do I say this? No one's really hung out with her before. Lot of the guys round here have tried to get in her pants, I hear. She shot them down." Chuck narrowed his eyes slightly. "Relax, I wasn't one of them," he assured. "But her friend told me, this redhead in marketing. What was her name?"

"Carina Miller?" Chuck suggested.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've seen her hanging out with Sarah sometimes."

George nodded. "Oh I see. Actually um you hang out with Sarah a lot, are you guys like...Going out or what?"

"Pfft, going out? Nah, no, not going out. We're uh, friends," Chuck started rambling again.

"So, you're not going out, but you want to," George said. "I see."

"How could you tell?"

"Chuck, I'm a lawyer, I used to be an attorney. I can tell when people are nervous. You have to get good at reading them when they're on the stand. And you my friend, are sweating bullets on the inside," he gave a wry smile. "So do you have feelings for her?"

"Sorta, kinda, yeah," he muttered.

"Give it a shot if you think she's worth it," George told him. "Well I should get back to legalities, Crawford probably wants his computer back," he said picking up the laptop and heading out. "Later, Chuck."

"Yeah, see you," Chuck muttered as George went off. Should he ask Sarah out? _Ask her out, it's no big deal. No, don't, she just got out of a relationship. Do it! Wait till you think she's interested. No, ask her out now!_ Chuck felt as if he had a conflict going on, the kind where you have an angel on one shoulder and the devil on the other, problem was he wasn't sure which voice was coming from which. Standing up, he glanced at his watch and sighed. There was still another hour to lunch, so he started on removing the virus of another computer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banes and Co.<strong>_

_**Sales Department **_

Carina entered Sarah's cubicle with some papers in her hand, Sarah as usual was sitting in front of her laptop, but recently around the time she met Chuck, her mind seemed to be half on work the other half on something else. Carina knew the something else could only be Chuck.

"You aren't planning to hide out here because you haven't met your deadlines again are you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, ha ha Walker," Carina said. "Actually I just came by to drop off some reports but I can stay longer."

"Pleases don't."

Carina didn't listen. "So, did you do anything fun this weekend, like, I don't know, Chuckie?"

"No, I didn't do him, Carina," Sarah replied.

"Walker, seriously. It's so obvious you guys like each other, why not just make it official and say you're going out?"

"Because we aren't going out."

"So if you're not going out," Carina gave a sly smile. "You wouldn't mind if I took a swing at him?" she mused.

"You wouldn't," Sarah replied trying to sound calm. Clearly, she wasn't.

"And why not? You guys aren't going out, he has no girlfriend. What's to stop me from jumping his bones?"

Sarah had to think fast. "Because if you do, I'll give your phone number to Daniels in finance."

Carina narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Sarah smiled, now they were on equal ground.

"Fine, fine, fine," Carina muttered. "I won't sleep with him, God Walker, you sure know how to kill someone's fun."

"Probably just yours."

Carina shook her head. "You keep saying your over Bruce," (She always got his name wrong) "So what's the deal with not moving forward to dating Chuckie. He's a nice enough guy and you're obviously into him."

"Because-" Sarah actually couldn't think of an answer. She knew that she was definitely over Bryce, she knew for sure but she did like Chuck, she just wasn't sure why she just couldn't take that extra leap and go out with him.

"Unless of course you aren't over-"

"I am!" Sarah snapped. "I-I actually don't know why. I'm over Bryce, definitely and Chuck is a great guy."

"You're just scared of getting hurt again. Aren't you?" Sarah didn't reply. "Just think about it, if you're over him and you like Chuck just admit it." She said before heading off.

Sarah focused on her work for a few minutes when she received at text from Chuck.

_'There's a new Fro yo place at the mall. Wanna go at lunch?'_

_'Sure meet u on ground floor' _She texted back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1:00pm<br>**_

_**Banes and Co. Ground Floor**_

Chuck waited for Sarah on the ground floor, the receptionist for some reason, was not there and the head of security, John Casey, was sitting in his usual area at the security desk. Casey never talked much so Chuck just waited in silence for Sarah to come down. Chuck was glad when she stepped out of the elevator.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. There was a mishap involving the sales figures in the last three months and guess who had to fix it?" She said.

"It's fine,' Chuck replied. "Truth be told I was running a little late myself, there was a computer crash in the economists department and they were freaking out," he smiled. "Luckily I managed to fix it before one of them passed out."

Sarah laughed, she seemed to be doing that a lot since she met Chuck. He opened the door for her as they headed off to the frozen yogurt place at the mall. As soon as they were out of the building the head of security shook his head.

"Ugh, lady feelings," he grunted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Orange Orange<em>**

The line for the new frozen yogurt place was pretty long, but neither Chuck nor Sarah minded much, they were making friendly conversation and simply enjoying each others company.

"So, honestly, what did you think of dinner last night?" Chuck asked.

"It was really great, the lasagna was delicious," Sarah replied.

"I meant what did you think of Ellie and Awesome and Morgan?" Chuck said. They all seemed to have been getting along well enough but he just had to make sure.

"They're really nice," she smiled. "Morgan is kind of eccentric but he's nice."

"That's good," Chuck nodded. "So would you like to come over again, some time? Like, if you're not busy or doing anything, like, if you're free or something. Look at that I'm rambling again," he rambled.

Sarah chuckled. "Don't worry, I think your rambling's cute. And for the record I would like to come over again some time."

"Great," Chuck grinned, giving her on the full on Bartowski grin."So, what are you planning to get?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just decide when we get to the front of the line."

"Nothing planned. Living on the edge, are we Miss Walker?" he joked.

"Well some of us could use a little risk once in a while, Mr Bartowski," she joked back. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked suddenly.

"Sure, shoot," Chuck replied.

"Morgan said that you talk about me a lot," Chuck gulped. "Is he exaggerating are do you actually talk about me that much?"

"Well uh," Chuck knew he was going to have to ramble through this explanation. "You see, um, I do talk, about you, sometimes. Well probably more than sometimes, a lot, no, no actually, not a lot, per se. I uh sometimes I talk about you because, you know, we're uh friends and sometimes it carries out for longer than I would have, um planned, so really it's-"

"Chuck."

"Yeah?"

"It's okay."

"What is?"

She just shook her head a smiled at him. "Never mind. Just wanted to see your reaction."

The line progressed steadily until they were both nearing the front, for both of them it didn't matter if the line ever moved or not, they were just happy being together, in each others company. Chuck's brain drifted back to things that Awesome and George had been advising him to do. Just to ask her out, if he thought she was worth it. He knew she was, but he just wished he had more courage to ask her out on a real date.

Sarah was thinking about her conversation with Carina. Was she just afraid of being hurt again? Chuck was not the type of guy that would go out with a girl and then just dump her. She was over Bryce but she just couldn't seem to take that extra leap. At that moment she felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around to see who it was. She nearly froze when she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger... kind of? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt like throwing in some Buymore and introducing another friend at work for Chuck. Thanks for reading. I'll try update as often as I can. Please please, review and tell me what you think. Reviews are the highlight of my day. I don't know whether that's good or bad. Please just review :D<strong>

**-00Awesome  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: 3649 words, my longest chapter so far! Sorry for the delay, my math, English, Social Studies and science teachers recently decided to pile on a lot of homework so I haven't had too mush time to write. For the record this chapter does have Bryce in it. I know that it's pretty early but I felt like bringing him back. Do however remember that this is a Charah story so I won't make him stick around for too long. Also I apologize if Bryce is out of character as I have never written Bryce before. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Chuck.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Sarah," Bryce said.

"Bryce?" she just managed to get out.

"Bryce?" Chuck turned around, surprised to see the man he called his nemesis.

"Chuck?" Bryce asked, equally surprised.

"Chuck?" Sarah turned to him, how did he know Bryce?

"How do you know him?" Chuck asked her.

"How do _you_ know him?" She asked in response.

"How do you guys know each other?" Bryce questioned.

"This is my ex-boyfriend!" Sarah told Chuck.

"This is my college roommate!" he replied.

"You guys still haven't answered my question yet," Bryce said, reminding them that he was still there.

"Shut up, Bryce," they said in unison.

"So, _this_ is the guy who cheated on you?" Chuck said.

"_This_ is the guy who got you expelled from Stanford?"

"I'm right here guys," Bryce reminded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chuck asked him.

"Chuck, man, I swear I'm not here to do anything to you," he said. "I'm here to see Sarah," he turned to her. "Look, Sarah if we could just talk for like ten minutes-"

"No Bryce, I don't want to talk to you. Now go away," she told her ex.

"Sarah, come on. Don't be like that-"

"She said go away Bryce," Chuck said firmly.

"Who's asking you, Chuck?" Bryce replied. "It's none of your business."

"Don't talk to him like that," Sarah said. "And I told you to go away so get moving, you douche bag."

"Come on Sarah, we can talk about this," Bryce insisted.

"No we can't, Bryce. It's over, it was over when you decided to cheat on me. Now go get lost."

"But-"

"We're done. We were done over a month ago, Bryce," she said finally.

"This, this isn't over, Sarah," he said walking away from the yogurt stand. "This isn't over."

When he was finally out of sight, Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry about that," she turned to Chuck.

"Huh, no it's okay. You don't have to be sorry it really wasn't your fault," he told her as they reached the front of the line. The two of them placed their order. The yogurt girl gave them their orders and as they were about to pay she spoke up.

"It's on the house," she smiled.

"Really?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I kind of overheard what was going on and I just broke up with my cheating boyfriend so I sympathize with you," she shrugged and glanced at Chuck as he handed Sarah her yogurt and shot her a small smile. "You've got a good one there," the yogurt girl said.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend,"she said pointing to Chuck.

"Oh, um, we're not dating, we're friends."

"Oh, that's too bad," she said. "You two look good together."

* * *

><p><strong><em>6:00PM<em>**

**_Sarah's Apartment_**

After lunch Chuck and Sarah had gone back to work. They didn't talk a huge amount on the whole Bryce incident and after bidding each other goodbye at the end of the day Sarah headed home to her apartment. Little did she know, there was someone waiting for her. As she stepped inside and turned on the light, she saw Bryce waiting for her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sarah said to him.

"I told you it wasn't over Sarah," Bryce stood up. "And it's not," he spoke confidently. Sarah rolled her eyes, he was still the same cocky, overconfident, douche, who she broke up with over a month ago. He would never change.

"There's nothing to say Bryce, so get the hell out of my apartment before I have you arrested for breaking and entering," she said sounding very calm.

"Come on Sarah," he said, getting closer to her. "I know you want me back," he said. Suddenly he tried to kiss her, but he was two slow. Sarah gripped his arm and twisted it behind his back, causing him to shriek out in pain.

"Ow! Shit!" he screamed as she slammed him into a wall and reluctantly let go.

"What the hell do you want Bryce?" she snarled.

"Look, come on Sarah. I was the only thing keeping you in DC, we can get back together and move back. Here in LA, besides your job, nothing's really keeping you here and you can go back to your old one in DC. I know you want me back," he said touching her arm. Clearly he hadn't learned his lesson.

"Listen, you arrogant bastard," Sarah said, slapping his hand off her arm. "I don't want you back. I'm happy here, so go back to DC or somewhere far away from me because I never want to see you again."

"What?" Bryce raised an eyebrow. "Is there someone else?" Sarah said nothing. "Huh," he half-laughed. "It's Chuck, isn't it?" Still no reply. "Son of a bitch, it is. Wow, wow, you are dating my college roommate, unbelievable," he said, now fully laughing. "Un-freaking-believable!"

_What the hell?_ Sarah thought. _Why is he laughing?_ "Get out, Bryce," she said.

"I will, just clarify one thing for me, Sarah. Was this just to get back at me?" he asked, smugly. "Dating my college roommate, wow. A plot to make me jealous so that I'd come running back to you and what? Beg you to take me back?"

"First off, Bryce, I don't want you back. You can rot in hell for all I care. The last thing I want is you for a boyfriend. And second, I didn't even know that you and Chuck were familiar with each other till today."

"Yeah right. Are you trying to tell me you just fell for some loser nerd who happened to be my former roommate? Get real Sarah."

Sarah was incredibly frustrated with Bryce. It was all she could do not to beat the living shit out of him and then throw him out the window. "Don't talk about him like that. You will never be half the man he is! And you know what? Convince yourself whatever you want, you're just mad because I'm already over you so you're making up crap like that to cover it up."

"Sarah," he said stepping closer to her again.

_God, he never gets the message. _Sarah thought. She knew that he was going to try kiss her so she slapped him in the face. Hard. Very, very hard. "Get out!"

Bryce held his hands up in a surrendering motion and started down the window, which he came from. "You'll regret saying that, Sarah," was all he said as he vanished from sight.

Sarah sighed and plopped down on a chair. She needed to change her locks. At that moment she realized something. She had denied that she was trying to get Bryce back (that was true) and she denied that she didn't know that he and Chuck were roommates (also true) but she never denied that she and Chuck were going out. She did to most people, to Carina and the yogurt girl from earlier but not to Bryce. Did that mean something? Did it mean she wanted a relationship with Chuck?

* * *

><p><strong><em>8:00pm <em>**

**_Echo Park _**

Chuck had just finished three hours straight of video games with Morgan. It was nice that they got some quality time together. They'd just finished one of their typical game nights together, like back in the days of the Buy More. Pizza, video games, soda, discussions about new games and sci-fi movies, Ellie and Awesome had a late night shift at the hospital. About an hour ago he'd gotten a text from Sarah telling him about Bryce. The guy just didn't know when to back off. As he left the bathroom and went into his bedroom he saw Bryce leaning against the wall next to the window.

"Hello, Chuck."

"What the- Bryce? Why are you doing here? What are you stalking me?"

"No, Chuck. I just came to tell you something about Sarah."

"I don't need to hear it," Chuck said glaring at the man who got him kicked out of Stanford. "It's probably just false information. Like when you told Flemming I cheated on the test and planted the answers under my bed!" There it was. The two years of pent up anger Chuck had at this man.

"Still hung up on Stanford eh?"

"St-still hung up on Stanford! You got me kicked out of my dream school, stole my girlfriend and made me spend two years in a nuthouse of a Buy More! You could say I'm a little bit hung up on it!"Chuck was usually calm, but seeing his nemesis again, he might as well have been a ticking time bomb.

"Well you seemed to have moved on from Jill haven't you?" Bryce raised his eyebrow.

"It's been two years," Chuck said, suddenly he narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Chuck. You and Sarah? It's point blank obvious," Bryce said in a very know-it-all fashion.

"Bryce, there's nothing going on with me and Sarah. But she doesn't want you back so take a hint and get lost," Chuck had gained some self confidence, it wasn't something he'd ever had much of, or ever had at all but ever since he started working with Sarah it started developing.

"Just let me tell you something Chuck, and I'll be out of you hair."

Chuck was half-curious, so he decided to test it. "Just answer one thing for me. Why did you get me kicked out of Stanford? You were my friend. You knew that I had banked everything on it."

Bryce looked sideways, seeming slightly guilty and a little bit more human than douche at this moment. "Yeah, look about that..." he said trailing off.

"What about it Bryce?" Chuck's expression had softened a bit, but he was still trying to keep up his facade.

"I got the impression that Flemming was gonna try recruit you to the CIA," Bryce said. "So I saved you by getting you kicked out."

"Get real Bryce," Chuck deadpanned. "Flemming was a CIA agent. Sure, next you'll be telling me I downloaded government secrets into my head. What's the truth?"

Bryce didn't reply.

"Just get out, Bryce," Chuck shook his head.

"Can I at least tell you what I came to tell you?" Bryce asked. Chuck was sure it was rhetorical. "It's about Sarah."

Chuck was reluctant. "Answer my question first."

Bryce looked away again. "I'm sorry Chuck. I can't tell you."

"Don't tell me it's a matter of national security," Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Me and Jill, that wasn't planned. I didn't mean for it to turn into what it did. It just kind of happened," he tried to explain.

"Just kind of happened? Bryce, dandruff, just kind of happens! Not something like that."

Bryce was getting impatient of waiting. So he just spat out his lie. "Sarah's the reason our relationship failed!" he blurted.

"What?"

"Sarah kept pushing me away. Made me feel like I was nothing. " Bryce lied. "And she was overly secretive, wouldn't tell me squat. That's why we broke up."

"Funny, Sarah said you guys broke up because you cheated," Chuck said, disbelievingly.

Bryce paused. "Well it kind of drove me to cheating," he said.

"Just get out, Bryce," Chuck said. "I don't want to see you."

"She did it to me, she'll do it to you Chuck," Bryce replied. "I'm just trying to watch your back."

"Like you did at Stanford? Do me a favor Bryce, you owe me that much. Don't." Chuck replied.

Bryce shrugged and started to make his way down the window. "You'll be sorry for that, Chuck. Just wait, you'll wish you'd listened to me."

Chuck collapsed down on his bed. He thought about texting Sarah, but decided to tell her another time. _I have got to get a lock for that window. _he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday,<br>**_

_**Banes and Co. **_**_IT Department_**

A week had passed since Bryce invaded, but after he'd left neither Chuck nor Sarah had heard from him since. They still hung out at lunch, but the conversations were kind of awkward after finding out that they had both been screwed by Bryce in different ways. Still, Chuck tried to make it normal again. He'd been working for a little under a month now and Goodwin had hardly spoken to him. Apparently that was a good sign. There was about an hour till he would head home as George passed Chuck's office.

"Hey, Chuck," he greeted, noticing his coworker deep in thought with a blank expression on his face, he added. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Chuck said snapping out of his trance. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh," he replied, not entirely convinced. "You just seemed kind of, what's the word? Distant? I think."

"I'm okay."

"Alright, well I'm gonna head out."

"Isn't it kind of early?" Chuck asked.

"I spoke to Hughes about it. There's been a change in plans so my ex is bringing Kyle over today."

"Alright. Well, see you then," Chuck said.

"Yeah. Bye Chuck." He said and with that, he headed off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sales Department<em>**

Sarah sat at her desk staring at her computer. She was thinking about Chuck, right now she hated Bryce more than ever because now things felt slightly awkward with Chuck, not that he didn't try make her feel comfortable. It was just something she couldn't really control. Sarah sighed, she needed her mind on something else. And right now the fact that she was still waiting for sales figures wasn't helping.

"Walker," Carina greeted entering the cubicle. She dumped some papers on the desk. "I come bearing sales figures."

"Thanks," Sarah said. "I need to get my mind on something."

"You mean something _other_ than Chuck?" Sarah just shot her a look."Fine. I don't suppose there's any point in asking if you want to come to Castle with me tonight. But just for the hell of it- Do you want to come to Castle tonight?"

"Actually, yeah," Sarah replied. "I could use a break."

Carina slightly widened her eyes. "There's an ulterior motive to this, Walker."

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is and I'm going to find out what it is," she said, turning around to leave. "Meet you, ground floor after work."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:30pm<strong>_

_**Echo Park**_

Chuck had been relaxing once again. Morgan was doing something with Skip and some of the Buymorians. He'd asked Chuck to join but Chuck reckoned he'd be alright on his own and politely refused. His night again was pretty routine, video games, thinking about the day (Sarah in particular) Ellie and Awesome had gone away on a 'romantic getaway' for the weekend. Although Chuck was sometimes unsure of what Devon considered romantic. Either way he knew that the Captain would always take good care of his sister. Since there was no Ellie, he decided to order takeout.

He was on a Call of Duty marathon when his phone rang. It was Sarah.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chuckie!" Sarah said giggly.

"Sarah?" he squinted. "Are you drunk?"

"I don't know about drunk. I'm just a little tipsy."

Chuck narrowed his eyes as he tried to hear her over the loud music in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Castle. Carina's making out with a guy," she added.

"Do you want me to come pick you up?" he asked sincerely.

"Really? You'd do that? Aw, Chuck you are such a sweet guy," she giggled. This meant a lot to Chuck. Of course, it would have meant more if Sarah wasn't drunk or as she put it- 'a little tipsy.'

"Yeah," he replied. "Just give me a moment. I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>10:40pm <strong>_

_**Outside Castle**_

Sarah was waiting for Chuck to arrive, the fresh air had sobered her up a little bit. Carina had gone home with a good looking guy with a nice suit and a Jaguar and she really didn't trust herself to drive. She really didn't have anyone else to call so she rang Chuck who came over without her even having to ask. She watched as Chuck pulled over in his car and got out to see her.

"Sorry, but I really didn't trust myself to drive," she managed to get out without giggling.

"Wish I could say I've never been there." He smiled and led her to his car. "Hop in."

Sarah slid into the passenger seat and suddenly found herself growing very tiered, it was probably just she had one drink too many and she just hoped that she didn't have a severe hangover in the morning.

"So, um...What happened?" Chuck asked as he pulled out of the parking space.

"I went for drinks with Carina," she said. "I had one too many," she said giggling again. But she felt her eyelids drooping down and let out a yawn.

"You okay? I mean, besides the being drunk part."

"I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy and tiered."

They were already on the road when Chuck realized that he didn't know where Sarah lived. He turned to her.

"Hey, Sarah, where do you-" he stopped when he realized that she was asleep. He smiled, she looked so peaceful. He decided not to wake her but now he had to decide where to bring her. He could take her to a hotel and leave her a note, but if she had a full-on hangover, dealing with it alone would not be pretty. Carina had gone home with a guy and Chuck didn't know any of her other friends.

He decided just to bring her back to Echo Park. She could sleep in his room and he could sleep on the couch or in Ellie and Awesome's room. He carried her in and put her onto his bed and pulled the covers over her so that she could sleep. Chuck then closed the lights.

"Night, Sarah," he whispered as he closed the door and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo? What did you think? Sorry if Bryce is out of character, I've never written him before so if he's too douchey or not douchey enough please excuse me. Also, I know some of you will probably feel that Chuck is out of character<strong> **because he was more confident. Just remember that Chuck was only working at the Buymore for two years, not the five like on the show. So he didn't have as much time** **to dwell on Stanford, Jill etcetera ****also he got a new job and met Sarah fairly early so he became more confident I guess. I also don't know what being drunk or tipsy is like so again, please excuse me.  
><strong>

**Oh well, anyway, thanks for reading and please please review. Reviews make me really happy and the more you review, the faster I will try to write. **

**-00Awesome**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This is one of the few times I will ever update quickly. This chapter has no Bryce and has Charah fluff, especially towards the end. Keep in mind it's pretty short though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this update and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Sarah Walker pried her eyes open, she had a headache but it wasn't nearly as bad as ones she'd previously had. She thanked God that she hadn't had too much to drink. Hangovers were always ugly. Sarah was in unfamiliar surroundings and tried to recall what had happened.

_Where am I?_ she thought_. _

Standing up to get out of bed, she noticed there was a Tron poster hanging on the wall in front of her. That narrowed it down, she wasn't in a hotel or motel of any kind. Suddenly, she remembered, she went for a drink with Carina, unfortunately she had one too may drinks and feeling tipsy, she called Chuck who offered to pick her up. After that she didn't remember a whole lot. Carefully she walked out of the room, Chuck was sitting at the table.

"Chuck?" she asked.

"Oh, hey you're up," he smiled at her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a sip, she felt a part of her headache slightly disappear. "I needed that," she said taking a seat across him at the table.

"No problem," Chuck replied. "So do you want anything to eat or aspirin or something?"

"Um, no thanks," Sarah said. "I think I'll be alright." She took another sip of coffee. "Hey Chuck,"

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"Oh, well um, I don't know the specifics of it but last night you went to Castle with Carina and got kind of tipsy. Apparently Carina went home with someone and you called me and I offered to pick you up but you fell asleep in the car before I could ask you where you lived. I didn't wanna bring you to a hotel in case you had a full blown hangover so I brought you back here," he explained.

"Well thank you for that," Sarah gave a small smile, despite the fact that some of her headache was returning, then she paused for a minute. "Where are Ellie and Devon?"

"Oh they went out of town for the weekend. Ellie says it's a romantic getaway and Devon says its going to be awesome. Which by his definition could be anything from a Breakfast in Bed to jumping out of a plane, so, yeah," he shrugged.

"That seems nice," Sarah replied. "Chuck, um..."

"What?" he asked.

"Did anything, um, nothing, er, nothing happened last night while I was drunk right?"

"Happen?" he questioned slightly confused.

"Between you and me," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh happen! No! No! Nothing happened," he said quickly realizing what she meant. "I just um brought you to my room and I stayed in Ellie and Awesome's."

"Sorry," Sarah replied a little embarrassed for some reason. "Thank you though, for taking care of me."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't say anything out of the ordinary last night did I?"

"No," Chuck assured her. "You were asleep for most of the time, so not much time to say anything."

"I see," she nodded. "Say, is that aspirin still up for grabs?"

"Yeah," he answered, getting it from the kitchen counter and filling a glass of water. Then he handed her the glass and the box. "Bad headache?"

"It was there when I woke up," Sarah explained. "Then it went away, now it's back again."

"Good thing we don't have to go to work today," Chuck smiled.

"You're telling me," she replied taking some aspirin. "So do you have any plans for the day?"

"Hmm, not really. I might hang out with Morgan later but nothing really planned," he said."How about you?"

"Nope, nothing as far as I know."

"So um, do you maybe wanna have dinner with me? There's this new Italian place that's supposed to be great and I know that you like Italian food so what do you say?"

"You mean like a date?"she asked.

"Well uh," Chuck knew that he was going to ramble through this. "No, not really. Maybe, yeah I guess." He was surprised, he didn't ramble too much.

She thought for a second, before realizing she really shouldn't have to think about it. "Sure," Sarah smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what time should I meet you?"

"How about I pick you up, say 7:30?"

"Sounds good," she said scribbling her address on a piece of she glanced at her watch. "I should probably head home now."

"Are you sure you don't want some breakfast or anything?"

"No thanks, Chuck, I should be fine."

"Wait, how are you gonna get home? Didn't you leave your car at Castle? Or at the office?"

"I'll take a cab. Get my car and head home."

"I can bring you home you know?"

"I know, Chuck," she smiled at how gentleman like he was being. "But you just stay here I'll be fine," she said standing up to leave.

"See you tonight then."

"See you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah's Apartment<em>**

After she'd gotten her car, Sarah bought some croissants from a nearby cafe and was now back in her apartment. Feeling better and excited that she was going to go to dinner with Chuck tonight, she decided to call Carina and see how she was doing.

"Ugh," Sarah heard her friend groan on the other end.

"Hello Carina."

"Hey, Walker," she said dully.

"Rough hangover?" Sarah questioned.

"You don't know the half of it."

"Actually I do. I was your college roommate, remember? I held your hair the next day after a frat boy party."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that. Oh my God!" Carina realized. "I left you at Castle last night, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Sarah replied.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine."

"How did you get home anyway?"

Sarah said nothing for a moment, knowing Carina would be on her case with the I-told-you-sos if she told her that Chuck had come and picked her up. Let alone if Carina found out that they were going out tonight. Still, Sarah couldn't help but let a smile escape her face.

"Hello? Sarah, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"So, how did you get home last night?"

She paused for a second. "Chuck picked me up."

"Of course he did. How did I not see that coming?"

"So how were things with um, what was his name? Jake from the bar."

"Okay," Carina replied. "He's decent in the sack."

"Do you reckon you'll see him again?"

"I don't know, maybe. I have a killer headache at the moment. So you and Chuck?" Carina said, changing the topic. "Anything happen while you were drunk?"

"No, but we are going out tonight," Sarah told her friend.

"Oh," Carina's interest seemed to have peaked. "Like an it's-not-a-date-date? Or an actual date?"

"An actual date."

"About time, Walker. You and Chuckie have been stalling that for forever," Carina groaned again. "Nothing related to you but I think I might have to throw up."

"You want me to hold you hair?"

"No I'll cope. But after your date I want details."

"We'll see. I'll leave you to your hangover," Sarah said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Walker."

Sarah ended the call. Right now all she could think about was Chuck and their date tonight. She browsed through her closet to find an outfit suitable for tonight. As she rummaged through her closet she thought about why they hadn't been going out sooner. It was probably because he had overheard her not dating co workers rule, which made him back off a little bit. She had always known it, but now she was 100 percent sure that he would not hurt her like Bryce.

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:30PM <em>**

_**Sarah's Apartment**_

Chuck stood nervous at Sarah's door. He examined his outfit. He was wearing a striped blue and white dress shirt, a pair of jeans and his usual pair of black Converse All-Stars. He knocked at the door, his thoughts all about Sarah. When she stepped out she stole his breath.

She was wearing in a purple dress, it was casual, yet slightly elegant and she looked gorgeous in it.

"You look amazing," he smiled at her.

She blushed a little bit at his compliment. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

He glanced down at his outfit. "Oh, thank you. Um, shall we go?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Italian Restaurant <em>**

Chuck and Sarah ate their orders and chatted. The food was definitely good and Chuck made a mental note to come back to this place. They had ordered white wine and just enjoyed being together. Chuck was still slightly nervous about asking Sarah if she wanted to be anymore than friends. But he knew that if he never took the leap, he'd spend his days dwelling on 'what could have beens'.

"So how's Morgan?" Sarah asked.

"He's fine, same as when you first met him."

"Is he still using your window to get in or has he permanently switched to the door?" she asked in a joking manner.

"About half and half," he replies, smiling. "So uh, how's Carina?"

"I actually talked to her this morning, she was having a killer hangover if I recall correctly."

"I see," Chuck nodded his head.

"Have you talked to Goodwin?" she asked.

"Actually no, he hasn't really spoken to me, or anyone in IT lately. Is that a good sign?" he asked worriedly.

"Well you're one hell of a guy, Chuck Bartowski. I think it's a good sign and he'd be making a mistake to fire you."

"Thank you, Sarah. So how goes the world of sales?" he asked.

"Boring lately," she replied. "Just numbers and comparing them to other numbers and thinking about how to make the numbers higher," she said taking a sip of wine. "How goes the world of IT, Chuck?"

"Oh you know, computers, viruses, software, websites. Not much, really. The web-designer guys are doing an okay job with designing the website, but they always seem to be late with deadlines."

"Sounds like Carina when she has work to do in marketing."

"Is that why she hangs around in sales so much? I was wondering why."

Sarah chuckled. This guy had the power to make her laugh even without trying. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p>The night progressed nicely, Chuck paid for dinner (even though, Sarah wanted to go Dutch) and they went out for a walk. The weather was cool, and it was a nice night to be out. They went for a walk around a park, Chuck had been deciding in his head how to ask Sarah if she wanted to be more than just friends. Finally, fed up with himself he decided just to go for it.<p>

"Hey Sarah," he said stopping.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Listen um, I really like you and you're beautiful and smart and amazing and I'd really like it if we could be more than just friends," Chuck said.

"Chuck-" she said.

"Look," he quickly cut in afraid of rejection, but he needed to feel confident. "I know you don't date co-workers because of what happened with Bryce and I get that, but I promise not to hurt you, ever and I'd really love it if you would be my girlfriend," he spoke rather quickly but to him it felt like years.

"Chuck," she smiled. She had been thinking about it and knew for sure that this was worth a chance even if it didn't workout. "Yes."

"Huh?" he asked, slightly surprised.

"Chuck, yesterday I drunk dialed you after you had to put up with my ex and you still took care of me even when you didn't have to. You've been a real friend to me this past month and I like you a lot too," her smile grew a bit bigger. "So yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Chuck was now showing off the 100watt, full on Bartowski grin. "Really?"

"Really."

Shortly after that Chuck dropped Sarah off at her apartment and walked her to her door. It was a great night for both of them, mostly because Chuck finally had the guts to ask Sarah to be his girlfriend and she had accepted and took a chance.

"So I guess this was our first official date?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess it was," he still couldn't keep the smile off his face. Neither of them could. "You know it's kind of protocol for me to be forced to kiss you goodnight at the end of the date,"

"Forced?" she smiled, slyly."Would it be so bad?"

"I'm sure I could suffer through it," came his reply.

"Me too."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth, which Sarah quickly reciprocated. Their first kiss together was the best one either of them had ever had and first touch made them want more. This kiss went on for a little longer before they finally pulled away.

"Goodnight, Chuck," she said opening her apartment.

"Goodnight, Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it, Chuck and Sarah are finally going out as boyfriendgirlfriend. Finally eh? Sorry if the progression in this chapter was too fast, I was kind of getting impatient with myself and thinking about how to stall. I didn't think it was necessary anymore. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. I told you review make me try write faster and they do. **

**-00Awesome  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I have a whole list of excuses ranging from excessive amounts of school work to some writer's block but I won't bore you with the details. Anyway I apologize if this is bad, I wrote it in several different bits and several different times so it may not all be pieced together perfectly. Oh well, I hope you enjoy anyway and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_**Sarah's Apartment**_

Sarah entered her apartment after her date with Chuck, she couldn't help but smile now that they were officially boyfriend/girlfriend. The first thing that went through her mind was the fact that he was an amazing kisser, she could still feel his touch on her lips. For a moment she reflected on other guys she'd kissed, there was Bryce (although she really didn't want to think about him), high school was not terrific for her so she hadn't kissed any guys then. There were a couple of guys in college that Carina had set her up with. But Chuck was still the best kisser she'd ever kissed. Better than Bryce of any of the guys Carina had set her up with. Remembering her friend, she picked up her phone and called Carina.

"Hey Walker," she greeted.

"You're in a good mood. Hangover gone?"

"Finally," Carina answered. "So, how was your date with Chuckie?"

"It was really great," Sarah smiled.

"That's it? You want to elaborate a bit more on that?" Carina asked.

"He took me to an Italian restaurant, after dinner we went for a walk, he asked me to be his girlfriend," she paused, remembering the moment in the park, how nervous he was and how she agreed. "And then he took me home."

"There's something you're not telling me, Walker," Carina narrowed her eyes on the other end of the phone.

""No there isn't."

"Yes there is, are you going to tell me or do I have to pry it out of you on Monday?"

"There's nothing else," Sarah said, although she knew that the thing that she was not telling her friend was the amazing kiss with Chuck. But it wasn't that big a deal. Was it? At least for now she needed to keep that to herself.

"Just wait, Walker," Carina said. "I'll get it out of you."

"Goodbye Carina."

"Yeah, bye Walker."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday, Banes and Co.<em>**

**_IT Department  
><em>**

"Morning, Chuck," George greeted his friend as he passed by Chuck's cubicle/office.

"Hey, George," Chuck said booting up a computer. He had a big smile on his face, he'd been smiling a lot since his date with Sarah. The muscles in his face hurt but he couldn't stop smiling when he thought of her.

"There's something different about you," the lawyer pondered.

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't you used to have more than one expression on your face?"

Chuck laughed.

"So you finally got to guts to ask Sarah in sales out didn't you?" he checked.

"How did you know that?" Chuck asked. "But yeah. Now we're officially going out. How did you know?"

"Elementary, dear, Charles," George said, taking on a very accurate British accent. "You see it was easy for me to judge your mood by the look on your face, which, in the short time I've known you means one of two things, either Sarah Walker has agreed to go out with you. Or, there is a new Mass Effect or Call of Duty game for X-box. And granted that you haven't been yapping away about it, I came to the conclusion that Sarah has agreed to go on a date with you."

Chuck blinked, with a blank look on his face. "You could tell all that because I was smiling?"

George let out a chuckle and changed back to his usual accent. "Kinda, also Casey in security was mumbling something about 'Bartowski's lady feelings' when I came in. I figured, it had something to do with you and Sarah," he shrugged.

Chuck nodded his head and turned his attention back to the computer.

"That's Jenna Freeman's in communications isn't it?" George said examining the outside of the computer.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Another shrug. "Seen it a couple times. So what's wrong with it?"

"Well, it won't boot up properly, I reckon it's a software problem. But if the interior hardware is getting old it'll become faulty, but if it's a relatively new one then the programming could have a connections to-"

"Forget I asked," George cut in. "You IT guys, there's so much tech mumbo jumbo you guys keep talking about. Honestly, I got lost after software problem," he said with a sly smile on his face.

"Sorry, so how was your weekend?"

"Spent the better part of it revising legal documents, arguing with my ex and cleaning up a four year old who got his hand stuck in the peanut butter jar. You?"

"You know how it went."

"You're not going to tell me more?"

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

"Yeah, right," Chuck heard his colleague mutter. "If that's it then I should head back to legalities if I don't want Crawford to bite my head off."

"Alright then, see you some time."

"You too," he called as he headed off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sales Department<em>**

"So you didn't sleep with him?" Carina double checked.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh. "For the tenth time, no."

"You didn't go skinny dipping did you?"

"No."

"Did he buy you something really expensive?"

"No."

"You didn't have some weird role-playing thing go on?"

"No."

"Are you sure he didn't buy you something expensive?"

"Yes. He didn't buy me anything expensive."

"Boat?" Carina insisted.

"No."

"Jewelry?"

"No."

"Car?"

"No."

"Of course not, why would he buy you that? You already have a Porsche."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"So you're 100% sure that you guys did not sleep together."

"Yes."

"You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie about that to you?"

"I don't know, Sarah, why?" Carina tested.

"You're my best friend."

"No offense, but I'm your only friend. Now that you and Chuckie are finally officially dating at least."

"Gee that helps," Sarah deadpanned.

"Then what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Sarah said. "I've been trying to tell you for the past half hour, while you were playing the guessing game, nothing happened."

"Yeah right," Carina muttered getting up to leave. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll get it out of you."

Sarah shook her head and went back to her laptop. She really couldn't wait for lunch so she could see Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>12:30PM<em>**

**_Coffee Shop  
><em>**

Chuck and Sarah were enjoying lunch at a near by coffee shop. They were chatting, joking around, all in all having a good time together.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Now that we're actually going out, uh, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Sarah asked, she was really hoping that he wouldn't ask about her past.

"Um let's see...Uh, pizza. Favorite topping?" he asked.

She smiled. "Vegetarian, no olives."

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Rocky road."

Chuck nodded his head. "Okay, um...burgers, how do you like your burgers done?"

"Medium rare, extra pickles," she replied. Sarah was slightly amused but happy at the same time that he wanted to know about her food preferences and at least not for the moment about her past.

"I see. Hmm, favorite band?" he asked.

"Don't have one," she replied, kind of embarrassed.

"What? How can you not have a favorite band?"

She shrugged. "I never really listened to music that much."

Chuck raised his eyebrows slightly. "How come?"

"No reason really. I was just never really into it."

"Not even when you were a kid?"

"Definitely not when I was a kid."

Chuck wanted to ask further, but she seemed kind of on the edge when she talked about her past or her life as a kid, so ultimately he decided to leave it alone. Being the gentleman he was and respecting what she wanted to keep to herself, he nodded his head and didn't go further.

"So what about you?" she asked, changing the topic.

"What about me?"

"Tell me about you. Give me the Chuck Bartowski story."

He laughed. "Okay, well you know I grew up here, Ellie practically raised me, Morgan's been my best friend since childhood. Uh, I went to Stanford, got kicked out, worked at the Buy More, ended up working at Banes and Co...didn't I tell you all this when we met?"

Sarah chuckled slightly. "I guess you did. So tell me more."

"More? Like what?"

"I don't know, favorite things I guess," she said. Sarah knew that she probably wouldn't understand anything related to pop culture.

"Alright," he said, thinking a bit. "My favorite movie's Tron," he paused. "Yes I know I'm a nerd."

Sarah laughed. "Wait, Tron, is that the thing you had a poster of in your room?"

"Yeah, my dad gave it to me when I was a kid. He loved that movie." Chuck glanced down for a moment. "After he left, it was actually the few things I remembered about him. I guess that makes me sentimental about the poster, not that the movie isn't awesome, it is."

"Have you ever thought about trying to track down your dad?" Sarah suggested.

He shook his head. "I don't think he wants to be found, otherwise he wouldn't have left."

Sarah glanced down at the table for a moment. He was being so open about his past and she wasn't telling him anything about hers. She felt slightly guilty but scared at the same time. _We've just started going out, what if he finds out about my past a decides he doesn't want to be with me? But it isn't fair to him, is it? Not knowing what he's getting into. _She quickly cleared the thoughts from her head and went back to talking with Chuck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Month Later<em>**

"Hey," Chuck smiled as he greeted his girlfriend with a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Sarah smiled at him as he took a seat next to her in her cubicle.

"Ellie and Awesome want to go on a double date tonight," he said. "Are you up to it?"

"Absolutely," she said.

"I'm actually surprised that it took Ellie this long to suggest it. Well actually she suggested it before we started going out."

Sarah laughed. "So what was with the delay?"

"She and Devon were working a lot of hospital hours, apparently the ER has been going wild recently. They've got these crazy 36 hour shifts and stuff."

She nodded. "I see, so what time is the date?"

"7:00, I'll pick you up." He smiled and gave her another kiss. This time she cupped his face and kissed him back, one kiss led to another and then another. Until they were about to have a makeout session.

"Ugh, get a room."

Chuck and Sarah pulled apart when they heard a familiar grunt in the background. They turned around to see John Casey-head of security standing there with some papers in his hand.

"We had one, just until about five seconds ago," Chuck muttered.

Casey grunted in response and handed Sarah the papers. "Walker, these came from the offices in Toronto. Apparently you have to go over them and give them to Maddock when you're done."

"How come you had them, Casey?" she asked.

He shrugged. "They needed security clearance for some reason," Casey grunted.

"Why?"

"I don't ask questions, I just follow my orders," he grunted again. It was strange, he seemed more grumpy than usual. "And next time you plan on doing that get a room," he said leaving the cubicle and heading off.

"I miss the Marines," he muttered as he headed back to security. "This office has got lady feelings all over the place."

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:30PM<em>**

**_Restaurant_**

Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Devon were having a nice time, the restaurant was a simple pizza place, but served amazing food. They were all talking amongst each other, it was usual friendly conversation.

"So Chuck, have you met Morgan's new girlfriend yet?" Ellie asked.

"As a matter of fact I have not," Chuck said, putting down the menu.

"Morgan has a girlfriend?" Sarah asked.

Chuck nodded. "She's a college student, I think and her name's Alex. He's told me about her but I haven't met her yet. Have you?"

Ellie shook her head. "So what are we getting?"

"Um, are you guys okay with vegetarian?" Chuck asked. They nodded in agreement as the waiter came by to take their order. "One large vegetarian, no olives." Chuck told the waiter. They ordered their drinks and the waiter went off.

Sarah turned to Chuck. "You remembered."

"What?"

"You remembered that I didn't like olives," she said.

He smiled at her. "Of course I did."

Sarah holds his hand under the table and just gives him a smile. Chuck responds to it my smiling back at her. Ellie and Devon observe them from across the table, they're so perfect together, they've only been going out for a month but they seem to make each other so happy.

Dinner progressed and a little later Sarah had excused herself to got to the restroom. Ellie decided to go, Chuck was half clueless but Devon knew what it was about. Ellie was going to talk to Sarah about her relationship with Chuck.

Sarah was re-applying her makeup in the ladies room when Ellie came in. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, although Sarah knew that it was rhetorical.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I want you to know I'm really glad that you and Chuck are officially going out."

"Thanks," Sarah said. "I'm really happy about it."

"That's great," Ellie said. "Listen um Chuck has kind of been hurt before, I mean when he was a kid. Our mom left when he was nine and he blamed himself for it for a little while and our dad left when he was thirteen. Then there was that whole Bryce/Jill thing at Stanford. I just don't want to see my little brother get hurt again. It's not that I think you'll hurt him, you guys seem perfect for each other but just be careful with him I guess.

Sarah nodded. She understood where Ellie was coming from, nobody likes to see their family get hurt. "I understand, honestly I'd never want to hurt Chuck he's an amazing guy and he was there when I needed him. To be honest he's the most important thing in my life right now,"Sarah told Ellie. She never thought that she'd tell anyone what she really felt but apparently she just did.

Ellie smiled. "That's great. Shall we head back?"

Sarah nodded as they exited the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah's Apartment 9:45PM<em>**

Chuck dropped Sarah off back at her apartment, she had invited him to come in and he couldn't say no. Chuck had only seen her apartment a couple of times but it seemed pretty empty. There weren't any pictures or posters up on the walls. Right now his mid was kid of occupied, it was kind of social protocol to sleep with someone after the third date- if you liked them of course. Chuck was really crazy about Sarah, tonight was officially their fourth date and he was wondering if it meant something. He was of course raised to be a gentleman by Ellie, but he was still a guy.

Sarah sat next to him on the couch. She'd asked him if he wanted anything and he politely declined. There was nothing good on TV so they just sat quietly together, she had her head on his lap.

"Hey Sarah," he asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

"I don't know," she paused. "Tough one I guess maybe Europe. What about you?"

"I've always wanted to go to Paris, see the Eiffel tower," he replied. "But honestly as long as I'm with you I don't care where I am." Sarah sat up. "Too cheesy?" he asked.

"No," she smiled. "That was really sweet."

"Sweet, golly gee, thank you for making me feel like I'm eight," he joked.

Sarah leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and passionate at the same time, he quickly reciprocated until the need for air finally overcame their need for each other-for the moment.

Sarah smirked. "Still feel like your eight?"

He flashed the famous Bartowski grin and resumed kissing her, his tongue gaining entrance into her mouth. Before either of them knew it they were full on making out on the couch. Chuck's hand had winded up under her shirt and her hand was tangled in his curls. Sarah pulled at his shirt, which he slipped off with ease as she slipped off hers. Chuck moved his other hand down her back, just to make sure this was really happening. She then tugged at his jeans, trying to undo his belt. He pulled away for a second.

"Are you sure about this?" Chuck asked.

Sarah nodded her head. "Definitely." She giggled as Chuck picked her up and they made their way into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday 8:00AM <em>**

**_Sarah's Apartment_**

Chuck woke up to a very beautiful, very naked Sarah Walker in his arms. He grinned broadly at the memory of the last night. They had fallen asleep right after making love and right now Sarah had her head rested on his chest. He lay quietly for a moment before she started to stir.

"Morning," she smiled, remembering their nights activities and turning up to face him.

Chuck smiled at how beautiful she was. Her hair was mussed up due to their 'activities' last night, she looked simply amazing without an ounce of makeup or hair-styling.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied, stroking her blonde hair. "So...last night?"

"Mmmm, last night was amazing," she smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"The feeling's mutual," he said as their lips parted. For a moment Chuck just looked at her, taking in her beauty.

"It's not polite to stare, Chuck," Sarah joked.

"Sorry, you just look so beautiful," he said honestly.

She smiled at him and gave him another kiss. In the back of their minds they both knew it, but although nothing was said yet and neither had admitted it they both knew that they were in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that's it for chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please please review. Spoiler for chapter 10: An old character from Sarah's past appears.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back. I apologize for the delay, school is being a bitch right now and I got my first-term reports which were not entirely to my liking in English and graphics. Anyways, term holidays start in two weeks which hopefully will give me more time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Chuck and Sarah had been happily dating for two months and things couldn't be better. They went out, double-dated with Ellie and Awesome, spent nights at each others places and made out in the supply closet at work in their free time. It was a Saturday morning, Chuck was doing something with Morgan and Sarah was just lazing around in her apartment, channel surfing when the doorbell rang.

Standing up, she opened the door, to see non other than conman, Jack Burton, her father standing on the other side.

"Hi Darlin," he said.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What? Not happy to see your old man?"

"More like surprised. Most people call first, Dad."

"Angel, I think we both know I'm not like most people."

"Sorry, um come in," she said, as he stepped into her apartment. "Business in LA?" she mused.

"Finished. I figured as long as I'm in town, I'd come see you."

"That's a bit risky isn't it? Hanging around after you've stolen money from someone."

"Stolen? Is that what you think of your old man? A thief? Darlin' a thief has to run out of town as fast as he can, but a good con-man-"

"A good con-man can leave whenever he wants," Sarah smiled slightly. "I remember, Dad."

"Exactly," Jack nodded.

"So which one was it this time? The Lichtenstein?" Another nod."So you still working alone or have you found a new partner?"

"You know no one's as good as you. But I did have a partner a couple of months back, he was a hopeless case though. Almost screwed up the Lichtenstein, I had him act like Lichtenstein and he ended up calling himself Litchtensin instead. I dropped him after that. So what have you been up to?"

"Normal life," she said with a slight air of bitterness in her voice. It wasn't that she didn't love her life now, she did. But it made her wish sometimes that her dad had given her a normal life, or she stayed with her mom.

Jack noticed a picture frame near the couch, it was one of his daughter and a curly-haired man. They both looked really happy. "Who's this?" he asked.

"That's Chuck," she replied, pausing for a second, she elaborated. "My boyfriend."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You have a boyfriend now?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

"Chuck?"

"It's short for Charles."

"What's he like?"

"He doesn't come from money, if that's what you're wondering," Sarah said. "He's not an heir to a throne, or to a big company. We work together, he's just a nice, normal guy." _He is so much more than that. _Sarah thought.

"He's a schnook."

"Dad! I really like him, okay."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two months," Sarah replied.

"He makes you happy?"

"Yeah, he does."

Jack glanced down for a moment and then turned to his daughter again. "Then I guess that's all I should want for you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:00PM <em>**

Chuck knocked on Sarah's door, they were going to go to a Mexican place for dinner. He smiled, the last two months had been the happiest of his life and he knew that it was all thanks to Sarah. He knocked again. The door was answered by an older man.

"Yeah."

"Hi...Is Sarah in?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, you're the schnook-er boyfriend, right?" he asked.

"Yep, that's me. I'm Chuck," he said. "Chuck Bartowski.

"Jack Burton, Sarah's dad."

Chuck nervously stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Mr Burton, sir."

"You too," Jack said letting Chuck in.

"Wait um, Burton?"Chuck asked, trying to piece together why Sarah and her dad would have different last names.

"Well-"

"Chuck!" Sarah comes out from her bedroom, fully dressed. "You're early."

"Yeah, uh traffic wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said. "We should probably get going."

"Sure, um Mr Burton, sir, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Er,no thanks. I wouldn't want to intrude," Jack said, although he was curious about the schnook- Chuck, he corrected himself. And he seriously doubted that his daughter would give him much information.

"It's really not an intrusion."

"Well, then alright," Jack said. "Just let me change, I won't be a minute."

As soon as Jack headed into the bathroom to change, Chuck noticed the look on Sarah's face. Wondering, if he'd done something wrong by inviting her dad to dinner he sat next to her on the couch.

"Are you okay? Crap, I didn't upset you did I? Cause I can just say that-" he began to ramble.

"No, you didn't upset me," she gave a half smile. "It's just there are some things..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What were you saying?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "Look, with my dad, comes a lot of my past and there's just some stuff...' she sighed. "there's just some stuff I'd rather that you not know about, okay?"

Chuck glanced down for a bit, wondering if he'd done anything to make her feel this way. "Did I don something to make you feel like this?"

"No!" she said quickly. "God no, Chuck. You've made me the happiest I've ever been these past two months," Sarah said, taking his hands with her own to make a point and giving him a kiss. "It's just hard for me talking about my past and with my dad here it opens up a lot of stuff I'm not ready to talk about."

Chuck stared down at their interlocked hands before facing her again. "Will you ever tell me?"

"Someday, when I'm ready," she said. "I know that's really vague and I'm sorry that it may or may not be soon. I will tell you just...please Chuck," Sarah said, gripping his hands tighter.

"Okay," he said in barely above a whisper."I'll be here, whenever your ready," Chuck told her, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

She gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Neither of them knew that Jack Burton had heard what they had been talking about. This Chuck guy really did love his daughter. Jack smiled slightly, he always thought that his little girl would be like him, never really settle down. But maybe she had found a guy worth doing that for.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mexican Restaurant<em>**

Chuck, Sarah and Jack were having dinner at a Mexican place near the pier. It was nice, kind of quiet, but nice altogether.

"So Mr Burton, what is it that you do exactly?"

Sarah tensed up, but Jack wasn't as worried. "I close deals with people," he explained. "Make sure the money's correctly transferred, account details, stuff like that. So tell me Charlie, how'd you and my daughter meet?"

"We work in the same company. I'm in IT and my first job was to fix her laptop," Chuck said.

Sarah smiled at him. "Thank God he did."

Chuck smiled back. "Yeah I'm so grateful your laptop broke down," it had the tone of a joke, but he really meant it.

"So, Chuck, where'd you go to college?"

"Um, Stanford."

Jack nodded his head. "Just out of curiosity, how much was your...pay raise? Since you moved to Banes and Co."

"Dad!"

"What? It's a valid question."

"It's okay. Actually I wasn't paid very much at my last job," Chuck said trying to avoid the fact he worked at a Buy More. "So Banes and Co was really a step up."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah's Apartment<em>**

**_9:00PM_**

Chuck, Sarah and Jack had arrived back at Sarah's apartment. Sarah went into the bathroom and Chuck and Jack were left in the living room. Chuck didn't ask about Sarah's past at dinner and Jack had noticed the way he'd acted around her. Jack Burton was a lot of things, and one thing he was was very observant.

"Hey Chuck can I talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure," Chuck replied.

"Look um, I see the way that you look at my daughter. God knows I was never the greatest father while she was growing up but I do love her, she's my daughter. So will you take care of her, for me?"Jack Burton was not a sucker and he'd raised his daughter to be that way, but this Chuck guy (schnook or not, though probably schnook) definitely loved his daughter.

"Mr Burton, sir, I um, I love your daughter more than anything," Chuck said. "Of course I'll take care of her."

Jack smiled. "Good to know."

Neither of them knew that Sarah had listened to the entire thing. Her heart skipped a beat. Chuck loves her. Or at least that's what he'd said. Sarah stepped into the living room. Chuck instantly noticed her.

"Hey, I should be going now," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Mr Burton." He said before heading off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunday 7:30PM<em>**

**_Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

Tonight was just one of their couples date nights. A movie and some cuddling. Jack had had left that afternoon and Chuck and Sarah were relaxing, channel surfing, since Sarah didn't have any movies. But her mind was more occupied with Chuck and her dad's conversation she'd overheard. There was a old mafia movie playing on TV when Sarah spoke up.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"To tell you about my past," she explained.

This was the last thing Chuck expected. After all, it was only yesterday she had told him she wasn't ready and didn't know when she would be. So it wasn't surprising he was taken aback.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know I said I didn't know when I'd be ready. But..." she hit the power button to turn of the TV. "I overheard you talking with my dad yesterday. And I decided, you should know what you're getting into. You should know about my past."

"Sarah, whatever happened in your past...It doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"I just need to tell you, okay?" Chuck nodded and she continued. "Sarah Walker isn't my real name, or at least it's not the name I was born with. My real name is Samantha Williams. My dad was a con artist, I usually participated in his cons. I lived with my grandmother for a few months while my parents were arguing, eventually I hid in my dad's car and convinced him to let me stay with him," she took a deep breath. "We went from town to town- fake name to fake name and con to con. We were always changing identities . I was Katie O'Connel in Wisconsin, Rebecca Franco in Cleavland. By the time I was a teenager I didn't participate in my dad's stuff anymore but I still went with him." She looked down, hoping to find more courage to tell the rest of her story, and Chuck gripped her hand.

"My dad finally got caught in San Diego where I was known as Jenny Burton. I was planning to skip town, but I decided to stick around till graduation. High school was not a particularly good time for me, but against all odds I graduated and made it into Harvard. But I changed my name to Sarah Walker because I wanted a fresh start. The rest you know already, I was roommates with Carina, met Bryce, broke up with him and moved down here and met you." She finished, she'd been holding back tears during the entire story and wasn't planning on letting them out now.

"Wow," was all Chuck said. "Thank you for telling me about your past, it can't have been easy."

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't. But if I want anyone to know, I wanted it to be you."

"I told you before you started telling me about your past that it wouldn't change the way I felt about you and it hasn't," he took a deep breath. "I love you Sarah, I'll always love you no matter what."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he said, there was no room for doubt in his voice. "I love you Sarah Walker and it doesn't matter to me that wasn't the name you were born with, I love you for you and it doesn't matter to me what your name is or what you did in your past. Nothing that's ever happened or ever going to happen will change that."

She broke out into a huge smile. "I love you too, Chuck," she said. "Always will."

Chuck gave her a passionate kiss, it was sweet at the same time and showed their feelings. When they finally pulled apart, they both had huge grins on their faces. They continued kissing for a few minutes before Sarah took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

They fell back onto the bed, still kissing and clothed. Chuck flipped them a bit to be on top as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Never having his lips leave hers, Chuck caressed her face and deepened the kiss even further. They finally had to pull apart due to their need of oxygen.

"I love you Sarah Walker," he said.

"I love you too, Chuck Bartowski."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday 7:00AM<em>**

**_Sarah's Apartment_**

Sarah woke up, not by an alarm clock, which she usually did (And sometimes ended up murdering) but by the fact that she was a bit cold. She was still wrapped in her blanket, but Chuck wasn't next to her. That was a shame, because she loved waking up in his arms, it always made her feel safe and secure.

"Chuck?" she groggily asked as she sat up and saw that he was awake, looking for his shirt.

"Hey," he said greeting her. "Morning,"he smiled, giving her a kiss. "You usually don't get up this early."

"Couldn't help it. My boyfriend let the bed get cold," she smirked.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you," he says, sitting next to her on the bed.

"And how do you intend to do that Mr. Bartowski?"she asked.

"Like this, Miss Walker," he replied as he began kissing down her neck.

"Mmmm, God that feels good," she moaned as he continued kissing her neck. "Why were you up so early anyway?"

"I have to get back home to change and get dressed for work," he stopped kissing her, just to look at her. She even looked gorgeous at seven in the morning. To him, there was simply no one more beautiful than his girlfriend.

"What?" she asked, noticing him looking at her.

"Sorry, you just look so sexy in the morning...and in the afternoon, and at night. Well, you always look sexy," he chuckled a bit but he meant every word he said and she knew it. "You are so beautiful."

She laughed. "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself, handsome," she smiled and kissed him. Sarah paused after they pulled away."Well, I suppose you should get going then."

"Yeah," he sighed, picking his shirt up off the floor. "See you at work then."

"Okay, sure."

He kissed her on the cheek before he was one foot out the door, he stopped himself.

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," suddenly she smiled slyly. "Actually can you stay a little longer?"

"I'd love to but I have to get dressed for work and all my stuff's at home," he said sadly.

"Oh, alright. I suppose I'll shower by myself then," she said as she walked to the en-suite bathroom, she let her head stick out from the door. "You sure you don't want to stay just a little bit longer?"

"You are an evil woman," he said, grinning as he took off the shirt he had just put on about three minutes ago and joining her in the bathroom.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

"That I do," Chuck smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize if this progressed to quickly, I'm a sucker for Charah fluff and after my report, I needed something to cheer me up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading and please review. Another small spoiler for next chapter: Chuck, Sarah, Ellie and Devon meet Morgan's new girlfriend Alex, and her dad!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I have excuses. Even though it's term holidays I went out of town for five days with no internet and despite my two-week break, I have homework (man I hate college/high school) which is taking up time. I apologize for the delays but unfortunately I must live in a world where school comes first.**

** On a happier note I just passed 100 reviews :D Yay! I have about 4-6 more chapters planned for this story. So there's more to come so please keep reviewing guys, it's one of the things I look forward to. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Chuck strolled happily into the office. Things with Sarah were great and he had never been happier then when he was with her. Tonight, everyone was meeting Morgan's new girlfriend for dinner. As he passed Casey in security, he noticed him looking grumpier than usual.

"Everything okay, Casey?" he asked.

Casey acknowledged his presence by grunting. "What's it to you Bartowski?"

"Well, you look kind of grumpier than usual. Everything okay?" Casey gave him a look. "I'm a good listener you know?"

Casey shrugged. It couldn't hurt, or if it did he could hurt Bartowski.. "If you must know my daughter's dating someone."

"You have a daughter? I didn't even know you were married."

"I'm not."

"Oh," Chuck said pausing due to the awkwardness. "And you don't approve of the guy?"

"I haven't met him. But I did a background check on him. Loser, works at a dead end job, lives with his mother," Casey grunted.

Chuck thought. He wouldn't say Morgan was a loser but that fitted his description rather accurately, then again, that fitted the description of about half his co-workers at the Buy More. Chuck merely shrugged the thought off.

"Maybe you should give him a chance," Chuck suggested. "I mean you never know."

Another grunt. Seriously, it was as if speaking was a foreign language to Casey and his original one was grunting. Not really knowing what to do next, Chuck headed into the elevator, for another day at work.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Banes and Co.<em>**

**_IT Department_**

"Chuck," Goodwin said walking up to his employee.

"Goodwin, what's the problem?" Chuck asked.

"I have a matter to attend to. I need you to meet with the web-designer guys at twelve. Sorry but you'll have to work through lunch," his boss said.

"Uh, sure," Chuck replied. "But I thought the meeting was at three?"

"It was, but the office is closing at two today, there's building maintenance or something along those lines. And while your meeting with the web-designers, tell them to make the deadlines, fix up the glitches and if it's not up to scratch by th Tuesday after next or they'll be fired."

Chuck nodded, nervously at his boss' harshness. "Okay."

Goodwin dropped some papers on his desk and turned to leave. "Oh yeah and Chuck?"

"Yes?"

"You're doing a good job. Keep up the work."

"Will do, sir," Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as his boss left. Chuck quickly texted Sarah that he wouldn't be able to have lunch with her, but he'd see her tonight at dinner. He picked up the papers and began looking through them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meeting Room 12:00<em>**

**_Banes and Co. IT Department_**

"Okay, so we've fixed up the glitch here, and then the website should be up and running in about a month," said Joel, the head of the hired web-designer team.

"Sorry, Joel but Goodwin wants the website perfectly running in two weeks," Chuck said sympathetically. "You guys are gonna have to work a lot faster than that."

"But," Roland, one of the team argued. "We've been working on it a lot. It's not our fault that glitches have randomly started popping up here, there and everywhere."

The third member, Kurt argued further. "Look, the glitches are a problem, I get it but the design is perfect and we just need some more time to get it all on the web correctly. Come on, Chuck, you know this has potential."

"Guys," Chuck tried to reason. "I would give you an extension if I could but I'm not in charge here. Goodwin wants the website up and running in two weeks, it's not up to me to decide whether you get an extension or not."

Joel noticed that Chuck was looking quite solemn and decided that he wasn't telling the something. "You're not telling us everything, Chuck."

He sighed. "Look, Goodwin says that if the website isn't done and up to scratch in two weeks, you guys are fired."

"Banes and Co is the biggest job we've had!" Roland exclaimed. "Without the paychecks we'll end up broke!"

Chuck sighed again. "I can't help you with the deadline, I'm sorry. But with the website, is it just all the glitches that are slowing it down?"

Chris nodded. "Pretty much."

He paused to think for a minute. "

"Then you might want to consider a getting a software to block out viruses, that should probably reduce all the glitching. But if that doesn't work..." Chuck took out his IPhone and scrolled through his contacts and scrawled down a number on a piece of paper. "I knew this guy in college, his name's Carlos. We sort of lost touch over the years but if anyone can fix glitches, it's him."

Joel picked up the paper and glanced at the number and then looked at Chuck. "You sure he can help us?"

Chuck nodded. "I reckon."

"Alright, thanks Chuck."

* * *

><p><strong><em>2:30PM<em>**

Since the office had closed early, neither Ellie, Awesome nor Morgan were home and after missing lunch, Chuck naturally went over to Sarah's. But before stopping over, he bought her some croissants from her favorite cafe. He knew where she always hid the emergency key. Opening the door, he saw that the living room and kitchen were empty and Sarah must have been in her room.

Leaving the bag of croissants on the kitchen counter, Chuck slowly turned the knob her bedroom door, as he did, he remembered he'd left one of his shirt's there a few nights ago. Stepping inside he saw Sarah curled up in her bed and smiled, she looked so peaceful. Deciding not to bother her, he began to go towards the door when she woke up.

"Chuck?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah, but since it's you I'll let it slide," she smiled.

"Good to know. Sorry I missed lunch by the way, Goodwin had something and I had to meet with the web-designers. I bought you some croissants though. They're in the kitchen."

"Hmm thanks."

"How come you're sleeping? You usually don't take naps."

"Since the office closed early today there was a lot going on in sales. It was really hectic, so I figured I'd get some shuteye when I came home."

She was sitting up in bed and that's when Chuck noticed something. "Hey, you're wearing my shirt."

Sarah grinned. "Is that a problem, Mr Bartowski?" she asked seductively.

"I thought you were tired?" he grinned.

"I think I got my second wind."

"Well then Miss Walker. I believe it might be a problem," he says as he starts kissing her. Chuck can feel her smiling as she reciprocates the kiss. Before they know it, they're full on making out, it's rather convenient that they're already on the bed.

"If that's the reaction I get, I should probably steal your shirt more often," Sarah smiled, catching up one her breath.

Chuck grinned back. "You don't have to steal my shirt to get that reaction," catching up on his breath a little bit as well. "But if you want to keep at it I won't stop you. You look so hot in it."

Sarah laughed and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:00PM <em>**

**_Bartowski/Woodcombe Residence_**

Chuck and Sarah arrived at Echo Park at seven since dinner was supposed to start soon. Tonight Ellie was making dinner and everyone was meeting Morgan's new girlfriend Alex for the first time. Chuck opened the door to his apartment.

"Ellie! Devon! We're here!" Chuck called out as they stepped into the house.

"You guys are here, awesome!" Devon boomed.

"Yeah, we were beginning to think you weren't gonna show," Ellie added.

"We were kind of in the middle of something," Sarah smiled at her boyfriend. At that moment someone knocked on the door, Ellie goes to open it.

"Evening quickie bro?" Devon whispers to Chuck.

Chuck blushes and nods.

"Awesome."

Morgan comes into the room, with Alex. "Hey guys," he says. "This is Alex," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Alex. I'm Chuck this is my girlfriend Sarah," Chuck said.

"There is something else," Morgan spoke nervously. "Alex's dad had decided to come for dinner as well."

"Morgan, there's nothing to worry about," Alex told him.

Morgan shrugged rather unconvinced. "I don't know. Isn't your dad like in the navy or something? I bet he's big and ripped and wants to tear me to a million pieces! Oh my God! What do I do?" Morgan freaked out right there and then.

"He's an ex-Marnie," Alex reminded him. "He's head of security at a company. It'll be okay Morgan."

"Wonderful," Morgan squeaked. "An ex-marine with access to a gun, yay."

"What is happening?" Sarah whispered to Chuck.

"I have no idea," he whispered back. Then he turned to Morgan. "Buddy, I'm sure it'll be fine, Ellie's got enough food to feed an army and things should work out with Alex's dad."

They go out to the dining room where the food smells great. Ellie was putting the finishing touches on something that smelt fantastic. Ellie had once again made her famous lasagne, not that anyone was complaining because it was pretty much impossible to get sick of.

"Sis, by the way Alex's dad is coming as well," Chuck said as they take their places.

"Oh it's fine," Ellie smiled. "I'm sure we have enough." They all got acquainted for a couple of minutes before there was another knock at the door and Ellie once again went to get it.

"Hi! You must be Alex's father."Chuck and Sarah then heard an all too familiar grunt-ish reply as Ellie and non other than John Casey walked into the room.

"Dad, you made it," Alex smiled.

"Of course I did," Casey replied. "I told you I'd be here."

"Casey?" Chuck and Sarah said in unison.

"Walker, Bartowski, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"Alex is my daughter. That's my explanation, what's your?"

"I'm Morgan's best friend."

All he received in response was a grunt. Chuck couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So, Dad, how do you know Chuck and Sarah?" Alex asked.

"We work in the same office," he said.

Morgan gulped and stuck out his hand. "Hello...uh Sir, I'm Alex's boyfriend, Morgan."

Casey glared at him and grunted. But said. "John Casey, former Colonel."

Morgan laughed nervously. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Dinner went on nicely, well except for Morgan, who kept trying to avoid Casey's glare. But it went well in general and eventually everyone parted ways. While Ellie was clearing up in the kitchen, Devon pulled Chuck aside and asked him permission to marry Ellie. Chuck of course, gave him permission since he knew that the Captain would always take good care of his sister.<p>

After they finished cleaning up, Chuck turned to Sarah.

"You're going?" he asked, slightly disappointed.

"Unless you want me to stay over of course," she smiled slyly.

"Can you stay over?"

"Always," she said, kissing him on the lips.

Ellie and Devon watched the two of them from the kitchen. They were so perfect for each other and so in love.

* * *

><p>Since Sarah didn't have any clothes at Chuck's place, he let her sleep in one of his shirts and boxers (not that she minded) and climbed into bed with him. Chuck couldn't help smiling. I few months ago, his life was a mess, working at a Buy More, moping around. But now he had a good job and was happily in love with the girl of his dreams. Things were so perfect now.<p>

"I love you," he smiled at her.

"I love you too," she said, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

"You know what Devon just asked me earlier?"

"What?"

"He asked me permission to marry Ellie. I guess he wants to propose soon."

"That's sweet," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, plainly. His mind was currently occupied with thoughts. Thoughts of one day asking Sarah to marry him. How? When? Where? He knew that She was definitely the one. Someday, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry if this is bad, but I hadn't updated in a while and I wanted to get something out today. Please review, reviews make me happy.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the fast forwarding in this chapter but I really wanted to do a Christmas chapter already. By the way Ellie and Awesome are already engaged in this chapter, they were engaged somewhere in the two months I skipped ahead, sorry if this is not fitting with the real show. One can only try. Also, sorry if I don't get all the details from the show correct. Anyway, please review, reviews make me happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**_Two Months Later (December 22)  
><em>**

Sarah Walker pried her eyes open. It was nearly time to get up for work, but when she was with Chuck, she simply wanted time to freeze, to stay still, forever in his arms where she always felt safe and secure. But she knew that he world didn't work like that, so they did have to get up and go to work.

"Chuck," she said. "Chuck, wake up."

"Can't," he mumbled. "Too tired."

"And who's fault is that?" she grinned, mischievously.

"Well you weren't exactly complaining, last night, were you? In fact if I recall correctly, you were screaming-"

"Alright, alright," she said, playfully smacking him on the chest. "We still have to go to work though, so get up."

"Well at least Christmas is coming in a couple of days, at least we'll get off work then," Chuck said.

"So true."

"Are you ready for your fist Bartowski Christmas? Presents, eggnog and a movie in front of fake fireplace."

"Sounds like fun," she smiled. "I never had a real Christmas growing up. It sounds great."

"What did you do for Christmas growing up anyway?"Sarah glanced down. "Uh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said quickly. "I mean, I get it."

"No, it's fine," she sighed. "Christmas at the Burton household meant the annual Salvation Army con job," she looked down, shamefully.

"Hey," Chuck said lifting her chin up with his fist. "I don't care about that, I don't care about your past. I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you too." It felt good, this guy knew about her past. Her rather dodgy past at that, but he didn't care, he still loved her. "How did I get so lucky?" she mused.

"You broke your laptop, remember?" Sarah laughed.

"So have you been to one of those office Christmas parties before?"Chuck asked.

"Once or twice," she said.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Banes and Co.<em>**

**_Sales Department_**

"Hey, Walker," Carina said, strolling into Sarah's cubicle.

"Hey. So have you met your deadlines or are you a fugitive in marketing?"

"Hahaha,"Carina said sarcastically. "I did meet my deadlines, as a matter of fact. I just came here to hang out."

"On the day before the office Christmas party? You know thing's are always super hectic at this time, right?" Sarah said.

"I know. So how are you and Chuckie?"

"Good, really good, actually," she said.

"You know, you guys have been going out for like four months. It's really serious isn't it?"

"We wouldn't have lasted that long if it wasn't."

"So...where do you see yourself with this guy?"

"What?" this wasn't a very Carina conversation.

"I mean, do you see yourself like married to him with a picket fence and little kids and that sort of stuff?"

"Where are you going with this Carina?" Sarah asked.

"Nowhere, I'm just checking. So do you?"

"Do I see myself married to Chuck?" Sarah clarified. Carina nodded. "I don't know. Maybe, someday in the future, I guess," she paused, considering a possibility. "Did Chuck ask you to ask me this?"

Carina shook her head. "I just wanted to check. Oh, and FYI, at the Christmas party, don't go near Daniels, he'll try to make a pass at you and he'll be drunk on something."

"Alright, thanks for the tip."

"Later, Walker."

"See you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 23 (Office Christmas Party)<br>**_

Chuck was really looking forward to Sarah spending Christmas with his family. They figured they would spend Christmas Eve together and the Christmas Day with the Bartowski clan. Ellie and Awesome were engaged for a little over a month and Ellie had asked Sarah to be a bridesmaid, which she accepted. Chuck, on the other hand, was going to walk his sister down the aisle for her big day.

Today was the office Christmas party. Chuck had never been to a real office Christmas party, unless you counted the Buymorians screwing around on Christmas Eve when Big Mike was off on a fishing trip. Anyway, at Banes and Co. every employee got Christmas Eve to Boxing Day off work, so that was three days to enjoy with Sarah and his family. Well, technically, he already thought of her as family.

During the Christmas party, Chuck had gone to get eggnog, when he was cornered by Goodwin.

"Chuck."

"Goodwin," he said, surprised. "He-hey." _Oh God, he's not gonna fire me at the Christmas party is he? _Chuck thought._ That would just be cruel. _

"You know, you've been doing a hell of a job since you became my junior head."

"Uh, thanks," Chuck, replied, very relieved.

"Yeah. You've been working here almost six months, I've never met anyone who knew how to do his job quite like you. I mean, you even got the web-designers to get their shit together on time."

"Uh, thank you"

"Anyway, I just wanted you to know that when the time comes, if I get moved to a different branch or retire or something like that. I'd be satisfied with my choice if or when, you take my place."

"Thank you, sir," Chuck said. "It means a lot."

"Goodwin, Chuck."

"Right, Goodwin. Sorry."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 24th (Christmas Eve)<em>**

Chuck and Sarah were lounging around in her apartment watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' on DVD since Sarah had never seen it before. She was lying in his lap, they had no work for the next two days and enjoyed, simply spending time together.

"I can't believe you haven't seen It's a Wonderful Life before," he remarked.

"Well, you know how I grew up. Just moving place to place, con to con. Never really had time for school, let alone movies or music or stuff like that."

Something popped into Chuck's head. "You still don't have a favorite band, right?"

"Yeah."

He put the movie on pause and took out his Ipod and turned up the volume as he began to flip through his music library. "This is gonna be your favorite song," he smiled.

_Birds flyin' high you know how I feel_  
><em>Sun in the sky you know how I feel<em>  
><em>Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel<em>

She sat up. "I like this."

_Its a new dawn, its a new day, its a new life for me_

"Well it's a good start," he replied.

_Yeah, its a new dawn its a new day its a new life for me ooooooooh_  
><em>And I'm feeling good<em>

Chuck leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back and ended up lying down on the couch with Chuck on top, still kissing her.

_Fish in the sea, you know how I feel_  
><em>River runnin' free you know how I feel<em>  
><em>Blossom on the tree you know how I feel<em>  
><em>Its a new dawn, its a new day, its a new life for me<em>  
><em>And I'm feelin good<em>

Sarah began tugging at his shirt and he pulled away for a moment.

"What about the movie?"

"It's on DVD, we can watch it another time. Now, come here."

Grinning, he obeyed and went back to kissing her.

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what i mean don't you know_  
><em>Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean<em>  
><em>Sleepin' peace when day is done that's what I mean<em>  
><em>And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me<em>

_Stars when you shine you know how I feel  
>Scent of the crime you know how I feel<br>Your freedom is mine, and I know how I feel  
>Its a new dawn, its a new day, its a new life for me<br>Oh I'm feeling goooood!  
><em>

And yeah, Sarah never finished watching It's a Wonderful Life that night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>December 25 (Christmas Day)<em>**

Christmas at the Bartowski's this year had more people than usual. Ellie and Devon, Chuck and Sarah and Ellie even let Morgan come with Alex. Well, Morgan always came to Christmas, Ellie just wasn't particularly fond of the idea. But since he met Alex, he'd matured and grown up sort of at least. As Morgan as growing up and maturing can get.

Christmas dinner with Ellie's delicious cooking was very successful (no surprises there) and they all talked about Ellie and Awesome's upcoming wedding. They had been engaged for a couple of weeks already and just for today, Ellie seemed to be on break from the whole wedding planning thing, well, to a certain extent, that was.

After dinner they opened presents around the tree. Sarah had to admit, she liked this, the tree, the fake fireplace. It was a real Christmas and a great experience since she never had one growing up.

Devon opened his present from Chuck. It was a new set of dumbbells. "Awesome Chuckster," he said, slapping his soon-to-be-brother in law on the back."Thanks, you know, now that I've got these we should work out-"

"No chance, Awesome," Chuck interrupted. "I bought you those for you and you only, not me. Besides, I had enough trouble carrying them to my car, I had to get one of the guys from the store to help me carry them across the parking lot." Everyone laughed.

A few more presents were opened, before they decided to watch 'A Christmas Carol'. But by the time the movie finished, it was pretty late and they all decided to part ways. Alex and Morgan went to their homes and after wishing everyone a Merry Christmas, Chuck headed back to Sarah's apartment with her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sarah's Apartement<em>**

"Hey, you uh didn't get to open my gift while we were there," Chuck said opening a small box.

"Chuck it's okay, it's..." she watched Chuck take out a charm bracelet and put it on her wrist. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"It's good luck," he said. "It was my mom's charm bracelet. My dad gave it to her when Ellie was born."

She didn't respond with words, instead Sarah kissed him.

"Thank you, Chuck," she said. "That is so sweet." she handed him a wrapped package. "Here, open yours."

Carefully opening it, Chuck pulled out a picture of the two of them. He smiled as his eyes drifted to the engraving at the bottom of the silver frame. When he read the engravement, his smile broke into a grin. _'Sarah + Chuck, forever and always.'_

"Thank you."

"There's one more thing."

At the bottom of the box where the picture frame was, Chuck found a plain key, no key-rings or anything on it.

"This is the spare key to your apartment," he remarked.

"Actually, it's your key to_ our_ apartment."

He turned his head away from the key and to her. "What?"

"That is, of course. If you want to move in with me," she said.

"Are you serious?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded."I'm serious."

"Yes," Chuck said, grinning (as if it could get wider than it already was). "I would love to move in with you," he kissed her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "This has got to be the best Christmas ever."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, more than anything."

"Come on, let's go to _our_ bedroom," she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Chuck."

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 26 (Boxing Day)<strong>_

**_Sarah (And Chuck's) Apartment_**

Chuck Bartowski gently shook his girlfriend awake.

"Sarah, Sarah."

"Uhmmm," she said stirring. Blinking a couple of times, she saw her boyfriend dressed in only boxer shorts, bringing back vivid memories of last night. He was also carrying a tray.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she replied.

"I made you breakfast," he said, handing her a tray with pancakes and coffee.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a peck on the lips.

"I figured if I'm going to move in, I should start pulling my weight around here."

"You don't have to do that, but thank you," she said. "You are the most amazing guy I've ever met."

"And you are the most amazing girl I've ever met," he replied. "So what do you think of telling Ellie and Awesome we're living together today."

"You don't think we'll be stealing their engagement thunder?"

"They've had their engagement thunder for over a month. I think it'll be okay," Chuck said. "Unless of course, you're embarrassed about it," he said slyly.

"Why would I be embarrassed? I'm the one who asked you to move in, remember?"

"Oh, trust me. I will never forget that."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Echo Park<br>Bartowski/Woodcombe Residence_**

"Ellie? Awesome?" Chuck called out as they stepped into the apartment.

"Oh, hey Chuckster, Sarah," Devon greeted as he came out, shirtless and sweating. "Aw, bro, those new dumbbells you got me, awesome, how heavy are they, like 7kgs?"

"7.5 I think."

"I am just working out more, thanks bro," Devon said giving him a hug.

"No problem, Awesome. Where's uh Ellie?"

"She's in the kitchen, why?"

"Sarah and I kind of have some news," he replied.

"You tried one of the protein shakes in the recipe workout book I gave you," Devon guessed, enthusiastically.

"Sorry Devon, wrong guess," Chuck said.

Devon shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Ellie, Chuck and Sarah are here!" he called came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Ellie. Chuck and I kind of have some news," Sarah said, turning to her boyfriend. "Chuck?"

"Okay, well um, Ellie, Awesome, I'm moving out."

"Bro, that's awesome," Devon said.

"And moving in with Sarah," he finished.

Ellie squealed loudly. "Chuck, Sarah, that's great!" she said pulling them into a hug. "I am so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Ellie," Chuck said. "Anyway, we figured that we'd tell you guys and maybe I could start packing stuff up here."

"Sounds good. Sarah, please tell him that not everything in that room has to survive," she said, pointing to Chuck's room.

"Like what?" Chuck asked.

"Like that Tron poster you've had since you were twelve."

"Hey, dad gave me that poster."

"Relax, Chuck you can keep the poster," Sarah assured him. "You can keep all your stuff, there's not a lot in my apartment anyway. It'll be nice not to have the walls so bare for once," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow, she's letting you keep all your nerd memorabilia. Don't ever let her go, Chuck."

"Don't worry, I have no intention to ever let her go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have a couple of chapters left planned for this story, but if you guys are interested, I'm also planning to write a sequel when this is finished. Anyway, thanks for reading and please please review. I really look forward to reading them.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I'm in high school and I have mid-year exams in a couple of weeks and unfortunately there is no intersect I can download so that I can flash on the answers to the exams (LOL I wish). That being said, it means I have to study. **

**What finally got me to update was that at random times, when I was out of the house, songs that were on Chuck started to playing. First, we had a sub in science who played classical music cuz apparently it helps us study and then it switches to the radio which is playing 'Young Blood' (Chuck vs The Push Mix) and then a few days later I was walking around and then I heard 'We Are Young Ft.' (Chuck vs The Baby). So I pretty much took it as a a sign and started to try put more effort into updating.  
><strong>

**Also note that there's a lot of scene change in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Chuck vs The Office, please review, reviews are what I look forward to when I get home.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Moving was always tedious, Chuck Bartowski knew that. From the move from the old house in Encino to Echo Park after their parents left, to his dorm at Stanford and then back to Echo Park after being expelled from Stanford. But this time he had the perfect motivation. His girlfriend, Sarah Walker. He was going to be living with the girl he loved. The girl who put up with all his nerdiness, who let him decorate their apartment with-as Ellie had put it-his 'nerd memorabilia' and who told him that she loved him. Life was so perfect right now.

"Well that's the last box," Chuck said as he unpacked the final box into Sarah's apartment- technically their apartment now. "Just gotta figure out where to put Tron," he said, looking at the old poster of his favorite movie.

"You can put it in our room if you want," Sarah suggested.

"Are you serious?" he asked. _God, sometimes she was just too good to be true._

"Uh huh," she smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Chuck, this place is about you and me. And that poster, nerdy as it may be, is a part of you. So put it up wherever you want."

"God, I love you," he grinned. "You are the best girlfriend ever."

"That's it? I don't get a kiss?" she said playfully.

Cupping her face, he kissed her on the lips. "Better?" he said.

"Mmm, better." She confirmed. It was the first Saturday after Christmas, New Years had passed with a bang and neither of them could think of a better way to start it. With each other. Most of Chuck's stuff had already been moved in, today was just the last bits.

"I love you," she smiled. "I'm so happy you moved in."

"I'm glad too and I love you." Chuck smiled back. Sarah's arms were wrapped around his neck as he was supporting her from the waist. He kissed her once, which, like most of their kisses ended up leading to more. After they made their way into the bedroom, Chuck and Sarah were making out on the bed, when Chuck's phone went off.

"Ignore it," Sarah moaned as he kissed down her neck. Another ring, and then another and another and another, until finally voicemail kicked in.

_'Hey it's Chuck. I'm not here right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.' Beep. _

But before anyone's hopes got too high, it rang- yet again.

Getting of the bed, leaving Sarah to catch up on her breath, Chuck picked up his phone, to see the caller ID. It was Ellie.

"Hey, El," he said. "What's up?"

"How come you weren't answering?" came the voice on the other end.

"Just uh, couldn't reach my phone at that moment."

"You finished moving in?"

"Yeah, just now. What's up?"

"Oh you know, stuff for the wedding. I mean it's going to be the happiest day of my life, but all this planning is really stressing me out."

"El, okay, just calm down for a little while, alright? The wedding's, not for a couple of weeks. It'll be fine...Okay, love you too, sis. Alright, bye," he disconnected the call and turned off his phone. Quickly, he went back to join his girlfriend on the bed.

"What was that about?"

"Ellie, she's just stressing out over the wedding. Planning and stuff."

Sarah nodded, understandingly and kissed him again. But before anything further could happen, a phone rang again, this time, it was hers. "I'll leave it," she said, in between kisses.

"I wouldn't. If it's Ellie, you know she's not going to hang up until you answer."

Sarah sighed,knowing her boyfriend was right. "Good point," she said picking up her cellphone, Ellie was on the caller ID.

"You're right," she said, showing him the caller ID before accepting the call. "Hey, Ellie."

"Oh my God! Sarah, I am totally freaking out. The wedding is in a couple of weeks and I don't have my dress picked out yet!"

"Ellie, relax. You still have a couple of weeks, just try to calm down a bit...Okay, how about we go dress shopping tomorrow?"

"That sounds great, Devon and I have been working these crazy shifts at the hospital. Thank you, Sarah."

"No problem."

"You're like the sister I never had."

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the remark. "You too, Ellie. Alright. See you."

"Bye."

Sarah pressed the end call button on her phone. "Guess what?" she asked.

"You and my sister are going shopping tomorrow for the wedding," Chuck answered.

"Yeah, dress shopping actually. Apparently she and Devon have had crazy shifts so she hasn't had much time to pick out a wedding dress. So I suggested we go dress shopping tomorrow, to keep your sister from freaking out completely."

"That' sweet."

Sarah shrugged. "Just never done this bridesmaid stuff before. I just wanna be a good bridesmaid for your sister's big day."

"Trust me, you will," Chuck smiled. "There isn't anything you're not good at."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, 7:25PM<br>_**

**_Chuck's Car  
><em>**

"Chuck, where are we going?" Sarah asked. She was sitting in the passenger seat of his car. After dinner, he said that he wanted to show her something.

"You'll see," he replied.

"Chuck," she pouted. "Just tell me."

"Sarah, it's not too long from here. Just wait." He replied.

Ten minutes later they pulled up at beach in Malibu. Chuck got out of the car and opened Sarah's door for her. She smiled, he was so sweet, he was truly one of a kind, and she would never let him go. Facing the water, she looked up at the sun as they walked onto the sand. It was setting.

"This place is beautiful," she remarked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I uh never told you this, but I come here whenever I'm feeling stressed or something good happens." Sarah looked at him quizzically, so he decided to elaborate more on his statement. "Well when I'm stressed or angry it calms me, I came here a lot after Stanford," he paused for a moment. "But whenever something good happens," he shrugged. "When I come here it makes it feel real. I don't know why but is just does."

Sarah looked at him. "When was the last time you came here?"

"Honestly, the day after you asked me to move in with you," he answered.

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "Really?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, I mean, come on Sarah, you're one in a million, you're beautiful, smart, kind and the most amazing woman I've ever met. And then, to top it all off, you wanted me to move in with you. I really just needed to make sure it was real."

Sarah chuckled a bit and then kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And just for the record, Chuck," Sarah smiled. "You're one in a million too. You're smart, funny, handsome, charming and caring. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd have move in."

"And I can't think of anyone else I's rather move in with," Chuck chimed in.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunday, 9:30<em>****_AM_**

**_Chuck and Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

Chuck opened his eyes, he loved mornings, now. Because more often than not, he would find Sarah sleeping in his arms when he woke up. He loved the peaceful look on her face. Managing to turn his head to the side table and looking at the time. It was 9:30, deciding that they should probably get up, Chuck gently shook his girlfriend awake.

"Sarah, Sarah," he said. "Sarah, sweetie, wake up."

"Mmmmph," she groaned and mumbled something incoherently, before snuggling into his chest.

He smiled. Chuck found it completely adorable when she did that, every morning when he'd wake her up and she was still sleepy. She'd groan, mumble something he couldn't understand and try go back to sleep.

Chuck laughed slightly. "You are so cute when you're groggy."

"Thanks," she mumbled, although Sarah showed no intention of getting up.

Moving away from her slightly, Chuck kissed her on the mouth, she quickly responded to that, opening her eyes and then kissing him back. They finally pulled away.

"I could get used to waking up like that every morning," Sarah smiled.

"And I could get used to waking you up like that every morning," he smiled back.

"Bringing me to the question," Sarah smirked playfully. "It's Sunday, why did you wake me up?"

"It's 9:30," Chuck replied. "I thought that if I didn't wake you up now, we'd end up spending the day in bed."

"And that's a bad thing, how?"

He laughed. "It's not, but you have plans with Ellie and I'm supposed to help Devon with something."

"I guess you're right," she said. "By the way, you still haven't given me my good morning kiss."

"I thought I just did."

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head. "That was my wake up kiss, you haven't given me my good morning kiss yet."

Chuck laughed and happily obliged.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunday, 1:00PM<br>_**

**_Cafe  
><em>**

Sarah and Ellie were having lunch at a cafe in the mall. They'd just gone shopping for Ellie's wedding dress, and decided to have lunch before calling it a day. After a few stores of dress shopping, Ellie had narrowed down her search and decided to go shopping another time.

"So how are things coming along with the rest of the wedding?" Sarah asked.

"All right, flowers and that stuff are sorted. My main concern is with my in-laws-to-be coming over for the wedding."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Devon's parents?" Ellie nodded. "How come?"

"Doctor and Doctor Woodcombe," Ellie said. "With three doctor sons."

Sarah nodded. "I see you point."

"I have to impress them."

"You'll be fine Ellie, they'll love you. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Sarah. So how are things with you and my brother?"

"Great, really, really great," Sarah smiled.

Ellie nodded. "That's great to hear. Ever since Stanford and the whole Bryce/Jill situation, he was a huge sad-sack, moping around, playing video games with Morgan all day, working at the Buy More. You really built him back up. You're like a sister to me."

"Thank you," Sarah said. "You're like a sister to me too. And I can't take all the credit for building Chuck back up. I mean he's a capable guy and his boss did hire him for the position."

"Regardless," Ellie said. "You're a real part of the family now."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday, Banes and Co.<br>_**

**_IT Department  
><em>**

Chuck sat at his desk. He glazed over the newspaper, flipping the pages, till he found the classifieds. Glancing through everything, nothing seemed particularly interesting.

"Chuck."

"Yeah," Chuck spun around in his chair. "Goodwin...hey. What's up? Computer problem?"

"No," he shook his head. "Chuck I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"There's a tech-business conference in New York on Thursday," Goodwin explained. "I was supposed to go but something's come up, anyway I need you to go to the conference in my place."

"To the conference, in New York?" Chuck said.

"Yeah. It's for three days, you fly out Thursday morning, get back around Saturday evening, I'll give you Sunday to rest before you go back to work."

"Uh, okay," Chuck half-shrugged. "What's the conference on?"

"How technology is used as a marketing tool," he replied.

"Online advertising?" Chuck guessed.

"Exactly," Goodwin stated. "See that's why you are my junior head," he laughed quietly. "But apparently it extends further than that so I need you to go to the conference and take notes so that we can use them in our business planning."

"So I don't have to present anything?"

"No, just listen, take notes, look at some of the pretty slideshows they're going to use and then fly back."

"How come you're not sending someone who works in marketing?" he asked.

"Because- and I quote- "there's too much tech mumbo jumbo to understand"- so I had to send someone in IT. And I figured who better than you?"

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Three days in New York. I'll send you the ticket."

"Sure," Chuck nodded. Goodwin walked away. "Wait, what?" he said, realizing what he'd just agreed to. Boy, he needed to stop thinking of other things while talking with people.

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:30 PM <em>**

**_Chuck and Sarah's Apartment_**

"So you're going to New York for three days?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I kind of accidentally agreed to it. There's a tech-conference and Goodwin's sending me to take notes."

"Okay," Sarah shrugged.

"So you're good with it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Chuck shrugged this time. "I don't know. We just moved in together I guess, I just wanna make sure it's alright with you."

"Chuck I love you and I love being with you. But this is work and it's only for three days. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she smiled. "Just come back to me, okay?"

"I love you, Sarah. Nothing could stop me from coming back to you," they kissed briefly.

"You're first business trip," Sarah turned to her boyfriend.

"Yeah," he nodded. "What about you? When did you get your first business trip?"

Sarah paused for a moment in thought. "I'm not sure exactly. When I started out I was a sales rep so that involved a lot of traveling."

Chuck nodded.

"So when do you fly out?"

"Thursday morning."

"Well then," she smiled seductively. "We should start making up for time that's going to be lost," Sarah said, planting a long, lasting kiss on his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, 8:00AM <em>**

**_Chuck and Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

Sarah Walker lay in bed. It was Saturday, there was no work to go to today.

It was strange, before she met Chuck she could go weeks, months at a time without someone who played a roll in her life, she learned to do that growing up. If she had ever made friends in one town, it was only a matter of time before she moved, and then she went the rest of her life without them. When her father was arrested, she went ten years without seeing him and yes those first few months it was tough and she missed him, but she learned to cope on her own. Even with Bryce, when he went on a 'business trip',which now she wasn't sure was so much business as it was pleasure, she could easily deal with him not being around. But now with Chuck it had been less than three days she hadn't seen him and she already missed him.

The last two days, technically, she didn't wake up to a kiss, like she normally did. She didn't eat with him at lunch and she didn't really talk to anyone when she got home from work. Sure, she chatted with Ellie about the wedding, hung out with Carina at work and talked to Chuck over the phone. But Sarah couldn't get her head around how she was changing so fast, for the better, from the woman who could go without someone, meant to be important, to who she was now, in a loving relationship, with a guy she missed after less than three days. And why the bed was warm? Why was the bed so warm? It was usually cold when she woke up without Chuck. Suddenly, she felt a pair of warm lips trailing down her neck.

Waking up, she turned around to find her boyfriend, still dressed in a suit, lying next to her, grinning broadly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with the patented Bartowski grin. "Sleep well?"

"Hey," she smiled. "I thought you weren't coming back till later."

"The conference ended a day early and I could not stand to be away from you much longer," he paused. "Plus, I could not resist waking you up like this."

"I missed you," she smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

"I missed you too," he smiled back, lowering is head to kiss her on the mouth.

"God I missed that," she moaned slightly. "How was the conference?"

"Oh, not as interesting as I thought it would be. I mean there were a couple of new thing I found out, but most of it was pretty boring."

"Mmhmm, and New York?"

"Nice place, big city and a fantastic skyline. But I'd much rather be in bed with my girlfriend," he smiled.

Smiling back, Sarah rolled into his arms. "I love you," she said.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, 9:30AM<em>**

**_Chuck and Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

Chuck carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake his girlfriend. Sarah had fallen asleep straight after they made love-twice-and while Chuck was pretty worn out himself, and despite his short stay, he was still on New Your time where it was already time for lunch. He heard Sarah groan slightly at the loss of his warmth but went back to sleep. Containing a small laugh, Chuck went into their wardrobe.

He'd moved his stuff in and gently, at the bottom of the wardrobe, hidden by everything, Chuck fished out a box with the letters P.A.N.T.S written on it. He chuckled quietly, remembering how he and Morgan had made these when they were kids. Personal Artifacts Never To Share. Opening the lid of the wooden box, the first thing he saw was the picture of himself and Sarah. The one she'd gotten him for Christmas, with a silver frame and the engravement _'Sarah + Chuck, forever and always'. _He loved the photo, he kept it to himself instead of displaying it like the others- which he also loved.

When they were kids he and Morgan had always said that if there was a fire their P.A.N.T.S box would be what the grabbed. And if that ever did happen, Chuck would always want to keep that photo. No matter what.

His mind began to wander. Ellie and Devon's wedding was in a few weeks time, closing his eyes just for a second he recalled things that had been happening. The new job, meeting Sarah, the re-encounter with Bryce, their first date, their first Christmas, Ellie and Devon's engagement, Sarah asking him to move in. She was the one, he knew it for sure. Finding a piece of paper on the table, next to their wardrobe, he fished out a pen, at the top of his suitcase for some reason.

_POTENTIAL PLACES _he scribbled down on the paper.

_-Beach  
>-Restaurant<em>  
><em>-Paris?<br>-Boardwalk__  
><em>

Chuck needed to think of more romantic places and so far the best thing he could think of was flying to Paris. This wasn't even now yet, this was for some time in the future, distant or not, he wasn't sure when or how. But he needed to think of where. Shaking his head slightly he racked his brain.

_-Cabo? _he wrote down.  
><em>-Somewhere random- be spontaneous?<em>

Chuck knew that he was still working on New York time, he needed to think but now probably wasn't the best time. The beach or Paris seemed to be his best options, if they even were options at some point. Maybe he should get some sleep and think about it later. Getting up from his current position, which was cross-legged on the floor, he put the paper in the P.A.N.T.S box and the but the box in its original hiding place before climbing back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what's do you think? Sorry if this is bad or I get any details wrong, but I'm only fourteen (it's the same reasoning I use for being immature sometimes) and this was done in several different bits at several different times so...yeah. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing and please keep at it. I love reading reviews.<br>**

**Thanks for reading and again, please review. They are what keep me writing.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I have to warn you in advance this probably won't be as good as my other chapters for multiple reasons. But fear not, my next chapter is gonna be way better, so please stick around for it. It may or may not take a while because of school, studying for exams and my social life (just kidding, I don't have a social life outside of school). Anyway, please review, I love reading them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**_Monday 4:00PM  
>Banes and Co.<br>IT Department  
><em>**

"Chuck," Goodwin said entering the office/cubicle.

"Goodwin, hi. Did you get the notes?" Chuck asked, turning away from the computer he was repairing.

"Yeah, nice work, Chuck. How was the conference?"

"Oh, good. Yeah, very er...straightforward," Chuck tried to come up with a word.

Goodwin laughed. "You can be honest Chuck. It was boring as hell wasn't it?"

Chuck nervously smiled at his boss. He seemed to be in a decent mood and it couldn't hurt. He nodded his head. "Yeah it was pretty boring."

"Well, the notes you sent me were good. I've been meaning to thank you but meetings have been going crazy. An old college friend of mine got married that weekend so I couldn't make it to the conference. Thanks for going in my place anyway."

"No problem."

"Hey, I need you to go through these," Goodwin said, dumping a massive file on Chuck's desk.

"Uh, sure," he said flipping through one of the papers. "What are they?"

"Files, at least five years old."

"Uh huh," Chuck said, hoping he'd elaborate. "Five year old files?"

"We need to see the spike on sales since we started using IT as a means of marketing. And then I need you to write a report on how the IT marketing tools you learned at the conference can increase the sales even more." Goodwin explained. "That's not gonna be a problem is it?"

"Uh, no, no, Goodwin." Chuck said, a little overwhelmed at the size of the file. "When is this due?"

"Wednesday, I need it on my desk by 12:00."

"Of course, I will do my best."

"Good, by the way, come to my office around five. There's something you'll want to see."

Chuck raised his eyebrow.

"On second thought, go to the parking lot. It'll be there."

"Uh, okay," Chuck shrugged.

"Good," he said leaving. "Remember, Chuck. Wednesday, twelve o'clock on my desk."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Banes and Co.<br>5:00PM  
>Basement 2, Parking Lot.<br>_**

Chuck had finished work and was now waiting at the parking lot. Goodwin had said to meet here for whatever reason, with his messenger bag slung over his shoulders, he glanced down at his 'Chucks' until he heard a car drive by.

To his surprise it was a silver Mustang GT500. Goodwin was driving it, he could clearly see that. Pulling over, Chuck watched his boss exit and, seeing him, Goodwin tossed him the keys, which he just managed to catch.

"Like it?" Goodwin said.

"It's...wow, yeah. That is one nice car."

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Goodwin looked over at it. "Well it's your now."

"Cool, that's nice...wait what?" Chuck turned to his boss. "It's mine?"

"What do you think I tossed you the keys for?" he chuckled.

Chuck stared down at his hand with the keys in it. "I uh...I don't know really."

"Well it is yours Chuck. Company car. Got everything you'll need, insurance, GPS, radio, slot for your IPod, everything." He slapped Chuck on the back once.

"That is one nice car," Chuck repeated.

Goodwin laughed again, then slapped Chuck on the back. "Well, you best be going home now, try it. Give it a spin. And remember, I want the report Wednesday on my desk by 12," he said finally before heading back into the building.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5:30PM<br>Chuck and Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

"Sarah?" Chuck called out, entering their apartment. God, he loved saying that. _Their_ apartment, he still couldn't believe he was living with her. Sarah had been filling in for a sales rep, talking to clients about investments in Banes and Co. so he hardly saw her at work.

"Hey," she smiled. Sarah had been out for most of the day closing a deal for a sales rep who was sick.

"Hey," he smiled back, sitting next to her on the couch. "How was the deal?"

"Guess."

"You closed it," Chuck replied knowingly.

"Why would you think that?" she smirked. '

"Because no one can say no to you. I am living proof of that." Sarah laughed. "I'm serious. Remember the time we went to a carnival on the pier?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"And how I played that game to win you the stuffed rhino?"

"Yes."

"I spent at least fifteen bucks on that game because I couldn't say no to you."

"Well, I did say thank you. In more ways than one if you recall," Sarah smirked again.

Chuck blushed and Sarah couldn't help laugh. Noticing something in his hand, she spoke up.

"What's that?"

"This?" He said realizing the keys were still in his hand. "Oh. Actually, it's better if you see it," he said, taking her had and leading her outside, to where his new car was parked.

"Wow," she said. "That's your car?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's a company car and it's pretty great. It's not your Porsche, but..." he trailed off.

"It's a nice car Chuck," she said.

"Yeah, but guess what Goodwin gave me, before I got the car?"

"What?"

"Five years worth of files to go through and a report due on Wednesday."

"Well I guess with great power comes great responsibility," Sarah replied.

"Yeah I g...Wait a minute," Chuck said. "That's a Spiderman quote. Did you watch Spiderman?"

"While you were in New York I had some free time on my hands and you have a very large movie collection," she replied. "It was a good movie. Although I'm not exactly the ideal movie critic."

Chuck was still grinning at the realization his girlfriend just quoted Spiderman. "You are the perfect woman," he said. "I can't believe you watched Spiderman."

Sarah chuckled and kissed him. "What can I say? I fell in love with a nerd."

"I love you."

"I love you too. So tell me, does the Mustang have a back seat?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Weeks Later<br>_**

"Stupid tie," Chuck muttered. He never seemed to get it right. They were preparing for Ellie and Awesome's wedding. Chuck was fully dressed and looking handsome in his suit, although his tie was serving as a problem as he tried to put it on correctly for the umpteenth time.

"Give it here," Sarah smiled as she fixed it on for him properly. "There. You look great."

He looked at her in her bridesmaid dress with her hair done up. Chuck smiled back. "And you look amazing"

The wedding was no short of awesome. Nothing less was to be expected. The flowers, the church, everything had gone according to plan which was good since Ellie would have completely freaked if it didn't. Devon's parents Woody and Honey, sat at the front, along with Morgan, Alex and a few other guests.

As promised, Chuck walked his sister down the aisle for her big day as the organ played.

"Thanks for doing this," she whispered.

"Anything for family, right?"

The organ stopped playing and the priest cleared his throat to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together, the matrimony of Eleanor Faye Bartowski, and Devon Christian Woodcombe. Who gives this woman, to this man?"

"I do." Chuck replied, as Ellie let go of his arm to stand across her husband-to-be, Chuck took his place behind Devon and his brothers.

"Partnership should not be taken lightly, but with due consideration," the priest continued. "If anyone has just reason as to why these two should not be wedded in holy matrimony, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." Nobody said anything.

The priest went on."Do you Eleanor Faye Bartowski, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor till death do you part?"

Ellie, choked back tears of joy and smiled at Devon. "I do." Sarah couldn't help but look at Chuck, even if it was just a glance.

"And do you Devon Christian Woodcombe,take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor till death do you part?""

Devon smiled back at Ellie. "I do." Chuck couldn't help but look at Sarah.

"Then, by the power vested in me by God, I now pronounce you, husband and wife," he turned to Devon. "You may kiss the bride."

And with that said, Devon and Ellie kissed, causing cheers from the guests, some people even wiping away happy tears. As Ellie and Awesome made their way down, they were congratulated by the guests, including Chuck and Sarah.

"Welcome to the family bro," Chuck said, giving Devon a brotherly hug.

"Thanks bro. Who knows, maybe you and Sarah are next?"

* * *

><p>The reception was held at Echo Park in the courtyard. It was beautiful, tables were set out with flowers, the fountain had lights strewn across it. There was a big banner congratulating Ellie and Awesome on their wedding. Guests ate, music played as some got up to dance.<p>

"Dance with me?" Sarah asked, holding her hand out to Chuck.

"Babe, you know I can't dance."

"Come on Chuck, everyone's dancing. And it's your sister's wedding reception."

"Sarah..."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Chuck."

Chuck smiled at her and agreed as they made their way away from the table and onto the dance floor.

He knew that he wasn't a particularly good dancer, but Chuck could do okay. As they danced, Chuck looked over at his sister and her husband. They were so happy together, ready to start their new officially married life together. He was glad that she'd found someone, well Awesome. He wanted that, he'd found someone he wanted that with. It was simple really. Chuck wanted that with Sarah.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:30PM<em>**

**_Chuck and Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

After the wedding and reception, Chuck and Sarah had headed home, Ellie and Devon were probably busy packing for their honeymoon anyway. Sarah collapsed onto the couch and Chuck joined her.

"Today was a good day,' she remarked.

"I agree."

"I'm happy for Ellie."

"Me too," Chuck said. He was pretty tired though.

"You want me to make dinner?" she asked, noticing how tired he was.

"No, it's fine. How about we order a pizza? Vegetarian, no olives," he picked up the phone.

"Of course," she smiled as she watched her boyfriend dial and order.

15 minutes later, the pizza arrived. They sat on the couch, eating pizza and watching Iron Man, as per Chuck's request. It was nice, just the two of them, relaxing together. As much as he loved the movie, he couldn't stop thinking about what awesome had said earlier. _'Who knows, maybe you and Sarah are next?' _

And God, how he wanted to be next with Sarah. As girly or cheesy as it may have sounded he could already imagine them together. A little bit like a little girl planning her dream future wedding. The wedding in a chapel with Sarah walking down the aisle in a white dress, the whole white-picket fence, two-point-five kids and the dog. of course, some of those, they'd have to discuss later on but Chuck could already imagine it.

"Chuck? Chuck, did you hear what I said?"

"What, uh, no, sorry Babe. What was it?"

"That reactor thing in his chest keeps the shrapnel from going into his heart, right?"

"Yeah."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You were kind of zoning out earlier. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just about the wedding and everything. I'm really glad for Ellie and Awesome," he said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day (Saturday)<br>_**

**_Chuck and Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

**_9:30AM  
><em>**

Chuck and Sarah were still in bed when there was a knock at the door, well, not so much a knock, as it was a pounding.

"Chu-uck..." Sarah groaned.

"I'll get it," he said, throwing off the covers and going to answer the door.

Who could that be? There was no work today, and if there was an inquiry, they would get a call or an email, no one would show up at the door. And Ellie and Awesome were in Hawaii for their honeymoon. Stumbling, out of their bedroom and heading towards the door, Chuck opened it to see one Morgan Guillermo Grimes, standing at the front door.

"Hey, buddy," Chuck greeted, rubbing his eyes. "What's up? Isn't it kind of early?"

"It's past nine."

"Yeah, isn't that early?"

Morgan shrugged, as Chuck opened the door wider so his best friend could get in. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really."

"Buddy, I can tell your lying," Chuck deadpanned. "You don't have any gaming equipment with you and you're dressed in a suit and tie...You did change clothes after the wedding, right?"

"Of course, I did. I just have a lunch date with Alex."

"It's nine thirty," Chuck glanced at his phone.

"Not _now _I mean."

"Why are you in a suit for your lunch date?"

"Because my lunch date is not just with Alex."

Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"It's also with her lovely ex-marine, former colonel, father, John Casey. Who wants to murder me."

"Aw, buddy-"

"No, seriously Chuck! It's as if the man has a termination order out on me."

"Morgan, Casey's scary, I can vouch for that. Everyone, can vouch for that. But he's really just a protective dad."

Morgan looked down at his shoes. "I dunno man. But he's just well, terrifying."

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Sarah stepped out, in a robe. "Oh, hey, Morgan. I thought I heard you here."

"Hey, Sarah," Morgan said.

"You want some breakfast?"

"No, I actually have a lunch date with Alex."

"At 9:30 in the morning?"

"He's just nervous," Chuck said. "Casey's tagging along as well."

"Oh. Well, you'll be fine Morgan."

"I dunno. I mean, you've seen Casey, he's scary and a trained marine, and head of security with access to a gun," Morgan was completely freaking out.

"Well you've met him before, buddy," Chuck tried to calm his friend down.

"And he was shooting me these...looks although dinner and growling at me. Have you ever had someone growl at you?"

"Wait. So if your lunch date isn't till, well lunch, why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, here's the thing. You know how my mom's recently started dating Big Mike?"

"Who's Big Mike?" Sarah asked.

"He's Morgan's and my old boss from the Buy More."

"Yeah and he's recently started dating my mom. And shall we say, he spent the night and things got really...loud," Morgan said, with a disgusted look on his face. "And it was happening this morning too. I woke up at like six...Seriously man, no child should ever have to hear his mom going at it with-"

"I get it pal. No need to elaborate further."

Morgan sighed. "So you see my point."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday, 10:45AM<br>_**

**_Banes and Co.  
><em>**

**_IT Department  
><em>**

"Hey, Chuck," George said as he entered Chuck's workspace.

"Hey, George. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Same old, same old, you know. By the way, how was your sister's wedding?"

"It went great."

"Good."

"So are you here to pick something up or..."

"Nah," the lawyer replied. "Crawford's having a bitch fit at the paralegals and I don't wanna be next on the chopping block."

"Oh, ouch," Chuck replied.

"Tell me about it. Not only that but I have to work through next weekend."

"Tough break, George."

"Speaking of which. Have you ever house-sat before?"

"I'm sorry, speaking of which?"

George shook his head. "I just needed an opener. Anyway, have you?"

"Uh, no. Why?"

"A friend of my uncle's has got this house in the suburbs. He doesn't spend much time there, he's actually planning to sell it. But he's away for a week and he's not meeting the realtor till then."

"And you want me to house-sit?" Chuck asked.

"Well yeah. I would do it, but I've got Kyle this week and he's got this thing to go to which my ex is going to get mad about if I don't take him, so...yeah. You could still come to work anyway."

"I'll have to discuss it with Sarah, but sure."

"Alright, sweet, I gotta go now. Just call me when you know."

"Will do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Chuck and Sarah will be heading to the suburbs next chapter. Again I apologize if this sucks, my next chapter will be better. Also, I know virtually nothing about cars and weddings. I'm too young to drive and the last wedding I went to I was like four, so yeah... Anyway, please review, reviews make me really happy. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I did it! I managed to get this out before exams, which I should probably be studying for (thank God for three day weekend). Anyway, here is the latest chapter of Chuck vs the Office, please review and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Pretty much as soon as George left the cubicle, Chuck's phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID he answered.

"Hey, El. How's the honeymoon?"

"Great," came his sister's reply. "Hawaii's beautiful. Devon and I are having a great time."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. So how are you and Sarah?"

"Great, actually, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well, this friend of mine's uncle's friend has a house in the suburbs. Apparently it's going to go on the market soon but the owner's going away for a week. And George asked if I could house-sit."

Ellie squealed. "Oh my God! Chuck do you know what this means? If you house sit with Sarah you could get a feel of what's it would be like if you were marr-"

"Sis, calm down," Chuck said. "So I take it you think it's a good idea."

"Yes, Chuck it sounds great!"

"Well thank you for your input. I will be sure to ask Sarah later. How's Awesome?"

"He's fine. Having as much fun as I am."

"Ewww, Ellie. I'm you your brother."

Ellie chuckled. "Sorry. Yeah, he's fine too."

"Alright, then. I should get back to work. Tell Awesome I say hi."

"I will, baby brother. Send my love to Sarah.

"Will do."

"Bye, Chuck."

"Bye, sis."

* * *

><p><strong><em>6:00PM<br>_**

**_Chuck and Sarah's Apartment  
><em>**

"So, what do you think?" Chuck asked.

"About house-sitting in the suburbs?"

"Yeah. It's only for a week."

Sarah shrugged. "It sounds okay. Couldn't hurt." She didn't bother saying anything about the enormous meaning it may have behind it. That this might be a sign that if it works out they might one day get married and have kids and move to the suburbs and stuff like that. She decided just to focus on what was at hand.

"Alright, cool. So uh, how was work?"

"Same, borring. You know?"

"Unfortunately I do know. All too well," he smiled. She laughed.

"Have you spoken to Ellie?"

"Yeah, I did actually. At work. She's having a good time."

"It's her honeymoon in Hawaii. I can't think of any reason she shouldn't have a good time. Did she say anything else?"

"No, uh, not really. Just asking how things are and she sends her love."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday, 8:00AM<br>_****_Meadow Branch  
>Turner Residence<br>_**

Chuck woke up from the strangest but probably one of the coolest dreams he'd ever had. He looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty. Scratching his head, he stood up and went down the stairs. All the bedrooms were upstairs, so he wandered down to the kitchen. They were house-sitting for a couple called the Turners who apparently were friends of George's uncle.

Chuck found Sarah, dressed in a tank top and boyshorts, apparently cooking breakfast.

"And you complain about me letting the bed get cold," he smirked.

She laughed. "Good morning to you too, Chuck."

Chuck gave her a quick kiss, before sitting at the kitchen counter on one of the kitchen stools. "So what are you doing, exactly?"

"I am making you breakfast," she said.

Chuck nodded, but seemed to be thinking about something else as Sarah put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really. I jut had this really cool dream last night."

"Really? Tell me about it."

"Okay, uh, to start with, we were spies," Chuck began.

"Spies?" Sarah asked amused.

"You know, like secret agents. Like Charlie's Angels, James Bond, Jason Bourne, that sort of thing."

"You are such a nerd," Sarah remarked.

"And yet you fell in love with me."

"That I did," she smiled. "Okay, so we're spies for some reason. Carry on."

"Okay, well we get this mission where we have to house sit in the suburbs for some reason. And then I come down from the bedroom and you're wearing this really sexy lingerie thingy."

"Sexy lingerie thingy?" Sarah smirked. "Is that what you always picture me wearing?"

"Well, uh..." Chuck struggled for an answer, blushing. "You know what? I'm not gonna answer that. Shall I go on?"

"Sure."

"Basically you're making breakfast and then I make a joke about you becoming a 'real girl'."

"Uh huh, and why is that?"

Chuck shrugs. "It was just a dream. I dunno."

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"Well after that, we're making out on the counter," he said blushing slightly. "And then we get interrupted by a cable guy."

"A cable guy?"

"Yeah, but he's actually another agent and that's his cover identity. And wanna know the weirdest part?"

Sarah raised a brow. "What?"

"He looks exactly like Casey!" Chuck laughed.

Sarah chuckled. "Strangely enough I can actually picture John Casey as a spy. Was that it?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Sounds like a good dream."

"Yeah it was," he stuffed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. "These are great. I guess you are becoming a real girl," he smirked.

She smiled back. "Just shut up and eat your breakfast Bartowski," she stole some of his pancakes.

They finished breakfast and- very similarly to Chuck's dream- ended up making out in the kitchen. That was until the doorbell rang.

"If that's a cable man who looks like Casey this is going to be so weird," Chuck muttered as he went to answer the door. Sarah giggled. Chuck answered to see a middle-aged man at the door.

"Oh, sorry is Craig in?' he asked.

"Uh, Craig?"

"The man who lives here," the man clarified.

"No, sorry. I'm Chuck I'm uh house sitting while the Turners are out of town."

The man nodded. "Well I'm Brad. I was gonna tell him something but I'll just tell him when he gets back," he managed a quick glance inside. "So you're house-sitting with your wife?

"I'm not married, I'm here with my girlfriend."

"Oh okay," he said. "Have a good day."

Chuck waved as Brad backed away. "You too."

Chuck closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

Chuck shrugged. "One of the neighbors, looking for the owner. So, what do you want to do today?"

"I have no idea. What do people in the suburbs do anyway?"

Chuck laughed. "No clue."

"Well," she smiled. "I' sure we'll find something to do," she said heading up the stairs.

Chuck grinned and quickly followed her, knowing exactly what she meant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One hour later<br>_**

Chuck was lying in bed, with Sarah's head lying on his chest when he started to mentally kick himself for not bringing his PANTS box. It had most of the details of his upcoming plan in there. He really could not believe he was here, he had a good job and a girlfriend who he was already planning to marry. Just the thought of it made him smile.

Sarah buried her face in his chest, letting strands of her blonde hair fall all over his bare chest. Chuck laughed quietly and began stroking it, half tangling it unintentionally. This was what he wanted, every day, for the rest of his life. He'd discussed to Morgan a couple of things about his plan, he was meant to call him. Honestly, Ellie had said that being in the suburbs gave you the opinion of whether they wanted to be married or not. Chuck didn't care, he was going to marry her, regardless about how this week went.

Suddenly, Chuck's phone went off. Sarah groaned.

"Chuck."

"Sorry, babe, sorry," he said, quickly standing up and checking his phone. "It's Morgan. I'll take this, I'll be right back." He said heading to the bathroom.

Once the door was closed, he answered. "Hey, buddy."

"Hey, Chuck. How's the suburbs?"

"Good, good, how are you?"

"Eh, Buy More. Good as that can be. Listen, about the ring you're looking for?"

"Yeah, yeah," Chuck said eagerly. "What about it?"

"I found it dude! I can actually get it for you after work."

"Oh, awesome buddy, thanks so much," Chuck smiled. "I'll pay you back ASAP I swear."

"No rush, Chuck," Morgan replied. "Anything for my hetro life partner. I'm gonna have to share you with Sarah anyways."

"You are okay with that, right?"

"Of course. Hey, if I gotta share you with somebody, I'm glad it's Sarah."

Chuck nodded. "Good to know. I need advice on something, normally I'd go to Ellie but she's on her honeymoon."

"Shoot, pal."

"I'm not sure where and how really. I sorta know what to say but not how to do the whole thing together."

"That is a toughie, you know Anakin and Padme never got engaged in Attack of the Clones. They went straight to marriage."

"I don't think I want me and Sarah to end up like Anakin and Padme, buddy."

"I see your point. What have you been thinking of?"

"The beach, maybe. I could go where we first met but I don't think anyone considers the office romantic. I could try whisk her away to Paris or something," Chuck thought aloud.

"Remember when Awesome proposed to Ellie. You said that he was thinking about doing it over a romantic weekend or something but he just did it in a quiet moment when it was just him and Ellie."

"Yeah."

"And you said that was because it was just them. So think, what is you and Sarah?"

Chuck thought, and thought. He was silent for a couple of minutes.

"Buddy, you still there?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, sorry Morgan. Just thinking. Thank you anyway, that was great advice."

"No problem Chuck. Remember, whenever you need it, just call Doctor Morgan."

"Thanks, man. Alright, bye."

"Bye, Chuck."

Chuck pressed the end call button on his phone and headed back into the room. He slid back into bed next to Sarah.

"Took you long enough," she muttered.

"Sorry, Morgan, just, stuff you know."

"Mmph, okay. What kind of stuff?"

"Buy More, just filling me in on some stuff."

"Well, at least you're back. You have no idea how hard it is to try sleep without your pillow."

Chuck smiled. "Are you planning to do anything today?"

"It's the suburbs. What is there to do?"

"Touche." Chuck smiled, although he knew if Sarah had her way, she'd want to sleep into the afternoon. "How about I take you somewhere real nice for dinner?" he suggested.

Sarah sat up. "Where are we talking?"

Chuck shrugged. "I dunno. Anywhere you want."

"You decide," she smiled. "I trust you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>7:30PM<br>_**

**_Antonio's Restaurant  
><em>**

They ended up going to an Italian restaurant, a different one. It was new and a nice change from their usual sizzling shrimp and vegetarian-no olives pizza. It was described as purely-Italian. Although as it turned out, it was so Italian that most of the staff didn't speak English. Chuck was kind of having a hard time explaining what he wanted when Sarah finally spoke up.

_"Egli avrà la lasagna e avrò la __carbonara,"_ she said to the waitress.

_"Buona scelta, e di bere?"_

"What do you want to drink?" she asked Chuck.

"Um," Chuck was still focusing on the fact Sarah could speak Italian. "Just um uh, whatever you're uh having."

"_Due_ _bicchieri di vino bianco,"_ Sarah answered. The waitress nodded and went off.

"You speak Italian?" Chuck asked.

Sarah smiled. "Yeah."

"We've been dating for at least five months, how is it I never found out about this?"

She shrugged, still smiling. "I never really got the chance to speak it before."

"You're amazing," he said. "Where did you learn to speak that anyway?"

"I took a couple of language electives in Harvard."

"A couple? What else can you speak?"

"Spanish, French, limited amounts of German."

"Wow, you are truly the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Sarah blushed, she simply couldn't help it, Chuck just did that to her. "Thank you Chuck, and you are no short of amazing yourself."

He can't help but smile. "I try."

The waitress came back with their drinks before heading off again.

"So I was kind of thinking," Chuck started. "About you know how we are and where we're going and what our future's going to be like"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Chuck, don't worry about it, I mean we haven't actually been going out for that long, so I get it you know, besides I've got such a bad history with proposals."

Chuck nearly choked on his wine. Sarah saw the panic in his eyes and quickly filled in.

"Not me, my parents had a nightmare proposal."

"I'm sure it can't have been that bad."

"No, it was pretty bad, my mother's family had a restaurant that was similar to this and they loved it, so my father wanted to propose there. God, he had the champagne and the flowers and the band and the balloons, it was so chaotic, so over the top and in all the confusion, someone knocked over a candle and it lit the rug on fire. Luckily my mother and her family got out with only minor burns."

"Minor burns? really, you don't say," Chuck stammered. _Note to self don't propose to Sarah in this restaurant. Better yet, don't propose to her in any restaurant, period._

"So, take your time Chuck," she said. "No rush."

"Wow, that does sound like a nightmare proposal. But I'm sure they had a big laugh about it, on their wedding day," he said hopefully.

"No, actually they took it as a sign, they postponed the wedding. My father always said it was the beginning of the end of their relationship."

_Okay, so don't propose to Sarah in a restaurant. _Chuck thought._ That still leaves some viable I should give it a while though. Maybe wait a little bit. A month or two maybe. I don't know, I love her, she loves me shouldn't this be simple enough? _Chuck began to debate in his head.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Monday 7:00<br>_**

**_Meadow Branch, Turner Residence  
><em>**

The alarm on Chuck's IPhone rang. They've been using it since they started house-sitting. Chuck always set it earlier because Sarah always liked to procrastinate waking up. Opening his eyes slowly, Chuck shook Sarah gently awake.

"Sarah, babe, wake up."

"Mmph, later," she muttered.

"Come on, Sarah, we've got work."

"Call in sick."

Chuck smiled. Some things would never change about his girlfriend and he loved that. "Sarah, come on its seven."

"The office doesn't open till nine."

Chuck sighed and then smirked a bit. He reached down to the foot of the bed and tickled her feet.

"Chuck! Don't!" she squealed in fits of laughter.

"There, that got you up," he said, getting out of bed.

"You are so lucky I love you, otherwise you would have been dead."

"I know, I love you too," he gave her a quick kiss. "You wanna use the bathroom first or?"

"No, you can use it first," she said.

"By the way, do you mind if we ride separately to work? Morgan wants to talk to me about something and apparently in can't wait."

"Sure, it's fine."

"Okay then, cool."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burbank Buy More<br>8:30AM  
>Break Room<br>**_

"Hey buddy," Chuck said as he closed the door behind him. It had been a while since he was at the Buy More. There were mixed feelings of coming in at one of the lowest times of his life and now walking in, more confident, happier, rebuilt.

"Chuck, buddy. You're here, awesome." Morgan reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Here you go," he handed it to Chuck.

"Thanks pal," Chuck put the ring in his messenger bag and made sure that it wouldn't fall out. He took out his wallet and paid Morgan back for the ring. They'd come in a bit early to discuss proposal plans. Morgan had a sheet of refill out on the table.

"So, what do we have planned?" he asked.

"Well I was sorta thinking..." Chuck suddenly smelt an odor. "What is that smell?"

Morgan jerked his thumb towards one of the lockers on the left side.

"Jeff and Lester. They decided to combine their lockers. They drink or do God knows what in there during breaks. They call it the Jeffster Party Room."

"Nothing's really changed."

"Nope it has not. So Chuck, come on, proposal plan, spill."

"Okay, well buddy, first off, we can't do it in a restaurant."

"Why?"

"Cause apparently Sarah's had this nightmare proposal in a restaurant, so I'm taking that off the list."

"That's a shame, I found this really great French place online that I thought you guys would love."

"Sorry Morgan."

"No worries, Chuck," he scribbled down _NO RESTAURANT _on the refill. "So what else you got in mind?"

"Uh, well there's the beach, maybe flowers and maybe champagne but no balloons and no band."

"Why?"

"Her parents."

"Ah. So we can put in some thing with her favorite flowers maybe and uh wine or something," Morgan suggested.

"Yeah. That's good."

"What about a Lamborghini or a Jag or something to drive down you guys to the beach. Better yet, a DeLorean!"

"That could work. And if that fails I can always fly us off to Paris or something."

"Airport security, man. And packing and customs and jet lag. Not exactly romantic leading up." Morgan said.

"True also."

"This is hard, I mean I gotta find the perfect place and the perfect way to do it and what's just right and not too little like I didn't put any effort into it but not so over the top that it's like what happened to her parents. This is gonna be tougher than I thought," Chuck said.

Morgan patted his friend on the back. "Chuck, you're trying to propose to Vicky Vale. Take some time, think on it. I'll be here if you need help."

"Thanks Morgan," Chuck glanced at his watch. "I should probably get to work. Thank you for all your help, buddy. I'll call you later."

"Anything for my best friend. Bye Chuck." Morgan waves as Chuck leaves the break room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...What's the verdict? Thanks for reading and please review. One more chapter after this and then I'm going to work on some other stuff but there will be a sequel, I just have to start working on it. Also, if you haven't voted on my poll, please do. Again, hope you enjoyed and keep leaving reviews, I really look forward to reading them.<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here is the latest and final edition to Chuck vs The Office. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also, I have a new story out called Bartowski Chronicles: The Next Generation. It's mainly about Chuck and Sarah's kids and their involvement in the spy world, so check it out if you're interested. Anyway, hope you enjoy this final installment and please, please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**_One month later_  
><strong>

It was finally perfect. Yes, Chuck Bartowski (along with the help of Morgan Grimes) had come up with the perfect proposal plan. It was romantic, yet not over the top, simple, yet not so that it seemed like he hadn't put any effort into it. To be honest, coming up with this plan was harder that coming up with an over-the-top one. At least it was in Chuck's opinion.

With the help of Morgan Grimes, Chuck had finally managed to nail the perfect proposal. Dinner, beach, Gardenias, sunset, ring. He'd rehearsed in his head again and again what he was planning on saying. As he got out of his car, his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, bro," came Devon's reply.

"Hey Devon. What's up?"

"Ellie bought this new TV from the Buy More and she needs help setting it up. I would, but as you know I am not awesome with electronics."

"Yes, Devon, you don't have to remind me. I was there for the Stereo Incident of '04," Chuck said. Devon was awesome, he saved lives, jumped out of planes and worked out like a bodybuilder, but he could not have been more accurate when he said, he was not awesome with electronics.

"Yeah, well anyway. I was kinda hoping you could help set it up after work."

"Of course I will," Chuck replied.

"Thanks Chuckster. Um I'm being paged so..."

"Go save lives, Awesome."

"Alright. Thanks again, bro," Devon said before hanging up.

Chuck, who had been more focused on the phone call rather that his surroundings had ended up tripping, causing some papers to spill out of his messenger bag by Casey's security desk. Chuck scrambled down to pick them up and Casey helped with a few, his eye caught on one.

"Proposal plan? You planning on popping the question to Walker?" the ex-marine asked.

"Uh, yeah," Chuck said hesitantly.

"Lamborghini, DeLorean," he mused, looking at the paper.

"That's an earlier draft. I revised that, I'm not using that one anymore." Chuck interjected.

"Can I give you some advice, Bartwoski?" Casey said.

Chuck raised an eyebrow. Casey had become friendlier- well as friendly as John Casey can go- over the past couple of months. But he didn't think he'd be having this discussion with him.

"Uh, sure."

"I proposed once, you know? Alex's mom, Kathleen. We had plans to go to Niagara Falls, I was about to ship out. We were young, I was stupid and things got screwed up. So I ended up proposing at a Buffalo bus station," he had a strange look on his face for a couple of seconds.

"Not exactly the most romantic spot in the world," his face came into a kind-of smile. "But I'll always have that day, I'll always have that look on her face. Truth is, there's no such thing as a perfect proposal or a perfect spot. So forget about finding the perfect place, Bartowski. All you need is the girl," he finished.

"Wow, Casey. Thank you, wow," he paused for a moment. "How did you know I was trying to find the perfect spot anyway?"

"Grimes told Alex, Alex told me."

"Can I ask, uh, what did happen between you and Alex's mom anyway?"

Casey grunted. "I don't talk about that."

Chuck nodded. "Alright, thanks for the advice though, Casey. I really appreciate it."

"Don't get your lady feelings all over the place, Bartowski."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Banes and Co.<br>Atlanta Office_**

Colton Banes flipped through the sales profits of his US branches. For a while now, business had been growing and he'd set up offices all around the country, to see where business was best at. The intercom went off on his desk.

"Mr Banes, Langston Graham is on line one."

"Thank you Trish," Banes replied picking up the phone. "Hello, Langston."

"Colton, I sent over the reports," Graham replied. "Have you thought of moving office?"

"Well, business around here isn't doing as well as it is in other states. I suppose I'll leave someone else to run this office and move somewhere more productive. Any suggestions, Langston?"

"It's your call, Colton. Perhaps you should consult Beckman about it."

"That's a valid idea, Langston. Thank you. If I do move office I'll need you and Dianne to help."

"Of course."

"Good to know. Goodbye, Langston."

"Goodbye."

Banes put down the phone and then spoke into the intercom on his desk again.

"Trish could you please connect me to Miss Beckman, thank you." He waited for a minute or so before the phone picked up.

"Hello, Dianne."

"Hello, Colton. What do I owe this call?"

"I'm thinking about moving office. I trust you and Langston both have the reports for the different offices."

"We do."

"I'm thinking of a move. Where do you suppose is the best place?"

"Hmmm, New York is not doing to badly, neither is Philadelphia. Although business in the west coast has been booming fairly recently," Beckman said.

"I noticed. California, specifically."

"Yes, it your Burbank office."

"Then I think we have our winner," Banes said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Burbank, California.<br>Saturday, 6:30PM  
>Chuck and Sarah's Apartment<br>_**

Reality sucked. It bit the big one. And seriously, the weather was really spiteful. The forecast was meant to be sunny that day, but no, it just rained and rained, poured down like a bucket of water on Chuck's proposal plan.

He sat on the couch, looking out the window, sort-of mourning, he looked like a little kid who really wanted to go out and play, but had to stay in cause of the rain. His phone rang and he answered. Morgan's face showed up on the caller ID.

"Hey, buddy."

"Chuck, man. Are you gonna be okay? I mean, proposal plan, dude."

"I dunno Morgan. I might have to postpone it. The weather was meant to be perfect today but its terrible," Chuck moaned.

"Buddy, you are the greatest guy I know. Whether you postpone it or not, you'll find a way to make it work."

Chuck couldn't help but let a small smile come to his face. "Thanks buddy. That means a lot."

"No problemo, Chuck. Just tell me how it works out."

"I will."

Chuck hung up the phone and removed the engagement ring from his coat pocket. It was all supposed to be perfect. He was meant to give her flowers, they were meant to have dinner on the beach, followed by a sunset and then the proposal. But no, the weather felt like literally raining on his parade.

"Cheer up, Chuck," Sarah said walking into the living room from her shower. "We can go to the beach some other time."

"Huh?" Chuck quickly shoved the ring back in his pocket, away from sight. "Oh yeah, right."

"You sure? You seem pretty down from the rain."

"I know, I was just really looking forward to going today," Chuck muttered.

"It'll be fine. The weather should lighten up eventually," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her.

"Hmm. So how's work been going?" he asked.

"Alright, same old, you know?"

"All too well," he said as she sat next to him and turned on the TV to check for anything good.

They were watching a re-run of 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire' when suddenly, very randomly. Chuck's mind flashed to the conversation he's had with Casey and the words rang through his head over and over again in that very moment.

_"So forget about finding the perfect place, Bartowski. All you need is the girl,"_

_'All you need is the girl Chuck. And she's right here with you.' _said his mind.

And the Chuck realized, he didn't want to postpone the proposal, to wait for the weather to work out and be at the perfect spot. All that really mattered was him and Sarah. _'There's no such thing as a perfect proposal or a perfect spot' _came Casey's voice again.

He was right. Ellie and Awesome seemed like the perfect couple, both doctors, they loved each other. Yet their proposal was not big or extravagant, but simple and successful. Chuck remembered them exchanging vows and not helping but sneak a glance at Sarah because the whole wedding, family thing, he wanted with her.

Getting off the couch, Chuck got down on one knee and removed the ring box from his pocket.

"Sarah."

She turned to him, and, stunned, she hit the off switch for the TV remote.

"Chuck," her breath hitched in her throat.

"Don't freak out. Sarah, I love you and nothing will ever change that. And there's nothing I want more than," he gulped trying to orientate his thoughts. "I know that we haven't even been dating a year," he managed a nervous chuckle. "But there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

Sarah felt her breath hitch again and butterflies in her stomach.

"Every day, I just want to- God this would be so much better with a sunset on the beach. Sarah, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and making you happy. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Marry me?"

This time it was Sarah's mind that began to flashback to their relationship. Their first meeting.

_"Um…I'm Chuck," he said sticking his hand out._

_She smiled and shook his hand. "Sarah."_

Their start up as friends.

_"Where did you go?"_

_"Harvard," she replied, taking a sip of coffee._

_"Harvard? Wow, and I thought I was smart for getting into Stanford."_

The time he asked her out on a real date_  
><em>

_"So um, do you maybe wanna have dinner with me? There's this new Italian place that's supposed to be great and I know that you like Italian food so what do you say?"_

_"You mean like a date?"  
><em>

_"Well uh," Chuck knew that he was going to ramble through this. "No, not really. Maybe, yeah I guess."_

Their actual first date.

_You know it's kind of protocol for me to be forced to kiss you goodnight at the end of the date,"_

_"Forced?" she smiled, slyly."Would it be so bad?"_

_"I'm sure I could suffer through it," came his reply._

_"Me too."_

The first time he told her he loved her.

_"I told you before you started telling me about your past that it wouldn't change the way I felt about you and it hasn't," he took a deep breath. "I love you Sarah, I'll always love you no matter what."_

_"Really?" she asked._

_"Really,"_

_"I love you too, Chuck," she said. "Always will._"

Their first Christmas when she asked him to move in.

_"Actually, it's your key to our apartment."_

_He turned his head away from the key and to her. "What?"_

_"That is, of course. If you want to move in with me," she said._

_"Are you serious?" Chuck asked._

_"Yeah," Sarah nodded."I'm serious."_

_"Yes,"_

Ellie and Devon's wedding.

_The priest went on."Do you Eleanor Faye Bartowski, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor till death do you part?"_

_Ellie, choked back tears of joy and smiled at Devon. "I do." Sarah couldn't help but look at Chuck, even if it was just a glance._

The word barely escaped her lips. "Yes."

"Yes?" Chuck said.

"Yes , Chuck. I love you so yes, I will marry you. I want to be your wife."

Chuck couldn't stop the grin from coming onto his face. Had she really just said yes? Chuck removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger, she kissed him.

When they finally pulled apart, she looked down at the ring on her finger.

"It's beautiful."

Chuck smiled. "I'm sorry that this couldn't be perfect. To be fair I had it all planned out with dinner and the beach and a sunset," he pulled out some flowers which he'd hidden. "Fortunately, I can still give you these," he laughed nervously.

Sarah looked at the bouquet or Gardenias. "Chuck, you're wrong. This was perfect, no need for a sunset or a beach or anything, just you and me. This is perfect."

They kissed again and it didn't end there.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunday<br>10:00AM  
>Chuck and Sarah's Apartment<em>**

Sarah stirred in bed and much to his dismay, Chuck was not next to her Hauling herself out of bed, she picked up his shirt that was lying on the floor, next to the bed. Making her way out to the kitchen/living area, she found Chuck making breakfast.

"Wow, you're up late. Even for you," he joked.

"What can I say? You wore me out sufficiently last night," she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well I do aim to please."

"You did that and then some," she grinned.

"Man, it's a good thing we live alone," Chuck remarked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Cause you were really loud last night," he smirked.

"I was not!"

"Oh God! Chuck, Yes! Oh God!" Chuck cried out in a falsetto voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Sarah smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Okay, maybe the voice is off, but you do see my point," Chuck replied.

"Just cause I agreed to marry you doesn't mean you can start making fun of me," she smirked back.

"You're still serious about that?"

"Course I am," Sarah raised a brow. "Why, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he said. "I was just kinda wondering if it was a dream or something where I meet this amazing girl and she ends up becoming my fiance," Chuck said.

"Not a dream, trust me," Sarah kissed him.

"Hmmm, well I made you breakfast," Chuck smiled putting a plate of food in front of her.

"Thank you. You're the best, Chuck."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck and Sarah kissed. It was a kiss full of love and promise. Promise for the future, a future they would share, together and forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus ends the story Chuck vs The Office. Concerning the proposal, I did a lot of debate in my head about that, but I hope this will suffice. Also, the bit with Banes, Graham and Beckman is kind of a gateway for the sequel which I will be publishingworking on at some point, I'm not sure when exactly.  
><strong>

**I hope you have enjoyed this story, I most certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review, reviews are the best and I always read every single one of them.  
><strong>


End file.
